Enemigo o Amigo
by KiraAmu-Chan
Summary: Amu fue secuestrada por una empresa, llamada "Control Company", Sus Charas, son Huevos X, y el Humpty Lock es completamente obscuro...Lograran Salvarla.
1. Chapter 1-Todo por un descuido (Prologo)

Shugo Chara Dark… (Amu Dark)

Capitulo l-Todo por un descuido

A las afueras de la ciudad, a lo lejos se veía a una peli rosa, su cara _**no **_tenia expresión alguna, ella iba caminando con sus charas pero sus charas, eran Huevos X.

Ran Transformación de personalidad-Dijo la peli rosa seria

Mi Propio corazón Abrir ¡TRANSFORMACION DE PERSONALIDAD!: Heart without feeling

Dark flaming sword-Dijo la peli rosa mientras aparecía una espada en sus manos

Llamas Obscuras-Dijo la peli rosa

De la espada, que traía la pelirosa aparecieron, unas llamas negras y dentro de esas llamas se podían ver huevos X.

Después de juntar huevos X, la peli rosa deciso la transformación y cayó al suelo, sus charas X solo la veían sin expresión alguna, la peli rosa se levantó del suelo y se fue hacia una compañía llamada "Control Company"

Buen trabajo Amu-Dijo una chica Castaña

Hump!-Dijo la pelirosa Asintiendo

Hump! Los huevos X no son suficientes de ahora en adelante Recolectaras Empty egg son huevos vacios, sin alma alguna, son difíciles de purificar ya que no tienen alma, así que nos deshacemos de los guardianes un tiempo-Dijo la Castaña Sonriendo, pero Amu solo de le quedaba viendo, y la Castaña se enojo por no obtener respuesta de la peli rosa.

Retirate que no te quiero ver Amu-Dijo la Castaña mientras la golpeaba, pero Amu no se movia parecía una muñeca con la que podias jugar y ella solo obedecia.

Señorita Aoi, ya esta la nueva llave de control-Dijo una científica a la Castaña entregándole una llave con una cadena.

La Castaña le quito el humpty lock a Amu, el cual ahora se tornaba obscuro, le metio la llave al humpty lock y le dio vueltas, a las tres vueltas le quito la llave,

Le Coloco el candado y la llave en el cuello a Amu y encerro a Amu en un cuarto con sus 8 charas, que eran Ran (su sueño de ser honesta y ser buena en los deportes), Miki (su sueño de tener buen gusto de la moda y ser artista), Suu (su sueño de ser buena cocinando), Dia (su sueño de mostrar su brillo interior), Mitsuki (su sueño de ser libre), Hikari (Su sueño de siempre ser positiva), Natsuki (significa 7 lunas y muestra 7 personalidades de Amu) y Hana (su sueño de poder cumplir los sueños de los demás). Pero esos sueños, esos charas, ahora eran Huevos X.

Amu solo veía el techo… hasta que cayo dormida

_Sueño de Amu_

_Amu como nos hiciste esto, nosotros confiábamos en ti-Dijo Rima_

_Amu-Chan, nos decepcionas-Dijo Tadase_

_Yo te consideraba alguien especial, pero veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo-Dijo Nagihiko_

_Amu-Chii, te sigo llamando asi? ¿no?, Amu crei que eramos amigas pero nos traicionaste-Dijo Yaya_

_Amu yo te amaba porque haces esto?-Dijo Ikuto _

_Pero…-Dijo la peli rosa_

_Nada, lo hecho, hecho esta-Dijieron al unisono_

_Fin del Sueño_

Amu despertó, pero sus ojos se volvían a ver dorados ya no era obscuros, su cara ya tenía sentimiento, pero sus charas seguían siendo huevos X.

Que hago aquí?, Que fue ese sueño?-dijo la peli rosa preocupada

Veo que despertaste Amu-Dijo la Castaña con burla

Quien eres y que hago Aquí?-Dijo la peli rosa alterada

Aquí trabajas nena y no uses ese tono conmigo acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando-Dijo la Castaña enojada

Por algo te estoy preguntando quien eres-Dijo la peli rosa competitiva

Tsk, Mejor Callate- Dijo mientras le dio un puñetazo en el estomago de la pelirosa

La pelirosa cayo al suelo, mientras la castaña le quitaba la llave y daba ahora 5 vueltas al candado, que en ese momento se volvió obscuro, y de nuevo los ojos de la peli rosa se tornaron sin brillo

Duerme mi querida Amu-Dijo la castaña

Y en eso Amu cayo dormida en el suelo, mientras Aoi sonreí maliciosamente.

_Con los Guardianes…_

Amu-Chii, donde estas-Decia Yaya llorado

Tranquila, Yaya te lo aseguro, que pronto encontraremos a Hinamori-Dijo Kuukai tratando de calmarla.

Pero, ya paso una semana exactamente desde que desaparecio-Dijo Rima

Cierto-Dijo Nagihiko

Vaya que positivos son-Dijo Kuukai

Pero, es cierto Souma-Kun-Dijo Tadase

De repente de la nada apareció un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos y pelo color zafiro, cuyo nombre es Ikuto y detrás de el venia una chica de pelo rubio, ojos violetas y tez blanca.

Ikuto-niisan, Utau-Neechan-Dijo Tadase

Ikuto, iba a contestar pero Utau se le adelanto-…

Hay noticias sobre Amu-Dijo Utau alterada

Lamentablemente no-Dijo Rima

_Amu donde estas-pensó Ikuto_

Y si buscamos pistas- dijo Yaya

Sii-Dijieron al unisono

Hay que recordar lo que paso exactamente- Dijo Daichi

Sip-Nya dijo Yoru

_**FlashBack**_

_Chicos, hay una gran cantidad de Huevos X- Dijo Amu_

_Vamos, Chicos-Dijo Tadase_

_Sii-Dijieron los guardianes y ex-guardianes_

_Mi Propio Corazon ¡ABRIR!_

_Transformación de Personalidad: __**Black Lynx**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Seraphic Charm**_

_Transformación de Personalidad: __**Platinum Royale**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Beat Jumper**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__**Dear Baby**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Clown Drop**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Sky Jack**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Samurai Soul**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Amulet Heart**_

_Los Huevos X se dirigían hacia Amu, pero Ikuto actuo más rápido y cargo a Amu, quitándola del medio._

_Estas bien Mi Princesa- Dijo Ikuto sonriendo_

_Gracias-Dijo Amu con un sonrojo _

_Amu-Chan, hay que purificarlos-Dijo Tadase_

_Bien, Corazon Negativo, Encerrar, Abrir Corazon-Dijo Amu_

_Amu purifico todos los huevos, pero en ese instante llegaron más, y Amu ya se encontraba muy cansada, se sentía mareada, pero tenia que concentrarse._

_Amu-Chan, Ikuto-Nii-san, por que no usan eso-Dijo Tadase_

_A que te refieres con "eso"?-pregunto Amu confundida_

_A sus transformaciones juntas- Dijo Tadase_

_Alto, Yaya quiere saber de que están hablando-Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros_

_Cierto, ustedes no estaban ahí cuando sucedió-Dijo Tadase reflexionando_

_Oigan basta de platica-dijo Kuukai_

_Por favor Ikuto-Nii-San, Amu-Chan-Suplico Tadase_

_De Acuerdo-Dijo Ikuto_

_Amu?Estas bien?-Dijo Ikuto preocupado_

_Si no es nada-Dijo Amu_

_Bueno es ahora o nunca- dijo Ikuto_

_Amu e Ikuto Comenzaron a brillar, mientras, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia y Yoru Tambien brillaban_

_Transformacion de personalidad: __**Amulet Fortune**_

_Transformacion de personalidad: __**Seven Seas Treasure**_

_Que linda-Dijo Rima_

_Parece un Angel-Dijo Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos (*-*)_

_Eso, es increíble ¿Por qué no nos contaron nada?-Dijo Utau Enojada_

_Utau, no es tiempo de hablar-Dijo Ikuto fastidiado_

_Linea Esmeralda-Dijo Ikuto mientras golpeaba a los huevos X_

_Corazon Negativo, Encerrar, Abrir Corazon-Dijo Amu_

_Cuando todos los Huevos X fueron purificados, Amu se desmayo…_

_Buen Trabajo Hinamori Amu-Dijo una Castaña_

_La castaña ordeno que se llevaran a Amu, pero como los guardianes, estaban viendo como los huevos X volvían a la normalidad, no se dieron cuenta, pero cuando vieron, intentaron recuperarla pero era inútil. _

_Adios Guardianes-Dijo la castaña antes de desaparecer con Amu_

_Hinamori/San, Amu/Chan/Chii-Gritaron al unisono_

_Toda la noche buscaron rastro de la pelirosa, rendidos por no encontrar, regresaron a Casa._

_**Fin de FlashBack**_

Pero no tenemos ninguna pista-Dijo Rima

Pues hay que averiguar-Dijo Kairi

Todos Asintieron

_En "Control Company"_

Amu despierta-Dijo la castaña

Amu, despertó rápidamente y se puso de pie

Hora de recolectar Empty egg,-Dijo la Castaña mientras, le daba la dirección del lugar

No Tardes querida-Dijo burlona la Castaña, mientras Amu solo se fue del lugar


	2. Chapter 2-La Chica misteriosa

Kira: Hola Espero que les este gustando el fic

Ikuto: Yo quiero Amuto

Kira: No te preocupes solo espera un poco

Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia

_**Capitulo ll.- **_** La chica misteriosa**

_Anteriormente._

_Amu despierta-Dijo la castaña_

_Amu, despertó rápidamente y se puso de pie_

_Hora de recolectar Empty egg,-Dijo la Castaña mientras, le daba la dirección del lugar_

_No Tardes querida-Dijo burlona la Castaña, mientras Amu solo se fue del lugar_

**Amu POV**

Iba caminando hacia un parque, cuando llegue me vino un recuerdo.

Estaba yo parada enfrente del parque, se veía a un muchacho tocando violín era una melodía un poco triste pero a la vez pura.

Amu estas bien?-Me pregunto Natsuki Mi chara

Si no es nada, solo es una sensación-Dije seria

Amu mira tu cabello y tus ojos-Dijo Ran asustada

Saque un espejo de mi bolso, mis ojos y mis cabellos eran negros.

Pero que paso?-Dije un poco asustada

Tu corazón se esta desbordando completamente, tu eres como nosotros los charas, te acabas de poner una X a ti misma, es por eso que cambiaste-Dijo Dia como siempre misteriosa.

Ya veo-Dije más calmada

Ten Amu-Dijo Hana mientras me daba una capa con capucha, y un antifaz.

Me puse el antifaz, era negro, y también la capita, que era café obscura, saque mi violín para empezar a traer los Empty egg.

Empeza a tocar la melodía, y huevos de color azul empezaron a juntarse frente a mi.

_Con los Guardianes_

Tadase, siento huevos extraños-Dijo Kiseki

Huevos Extraños?-pregunto Rima

Si, Rima se sienten vacios-Dijo KusuKusu

Pues Vamos-Dijo Yaya

Nosotros también vamos-Dijo Ikuto, Utau y Kuukai

No hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Kuukai

**Ikuto POV**

Llegamos a un parque, era donde yo solia tocar, ahí había una chica, estaba tocando violín y unos extraños huevos azules la estaban rodeando, no le pude ver el rostro ya que traía un antifaz y una capucha.

Que es eso, nunca había visto huevos iguales-Nya-Dijo Yoru

En eso la chica dejo de tocar violín, y nos observo detenidamente, pero luego vi como guardaba su violín, y se volteaba para macharse.

A donde crees que vas?-Dijo Tadase enojado

A Casa-Dijo la chica fríamente

Por que haces esto?-Dije yo tranquilamente para no intimidarla

Por nada en especial-Dijo la chica de nuevo fría

Chicos Vamos-Dijo Eru

_Transformación de Personalidad: __**Black Lynx**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Seraphic Charm**_

_Transformación de Personalidad: __**Platinum Royale**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Beat Jumper**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__**Dear Baby**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Clown Drop**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Sky Jack**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Samurai Soul**_

Que harás para vencernos ahora-Dijo Iru riéndose

**Amu POV**

Esto-Dije fríamente

Mitsuki, Transformacion de personalidad-Dije retadora

_Transformacion de personalidad: __**Dream of freedom**_

Llevaba un vestido negro, con unas botas y un collar de una espada.

_Arrow Fog-_En eso saque un arco y lance una flecha, de esta flecha salía humo y aproeche la oportunidad de escaparme

Nos vemos Guardianes-Dije susurrado, mientras yo y los huevos desaparecíamos.

**Utau POV**

Quien era esa Chica?-Pregunte sorprendida

Un nuevo enemigo-Dijo Tadase

No creo-Nya-Dijo Yoru

Por que?-Pregunto Ikuto sorpendido

Sus ojos demostraban tristeza- Nya-Dijo Yoru

Es cierto-Dijo Temari, mientras los otros asentían.

¿Un nuevo Enemigo?

_En "Control Company"_

Mi querida Amu, que te hiciste en el pelo-Dijo Aoi

Nada-Dijo Amu

Que bueno que te lo pintaste, asi no te descubrirán tus amiguitos-Dijo Aoi emocionada

Yo no tengo Amigos-Dijo Amu fastidiada

Pero tenias-Dijo Aoi en baja

Bueno, bueno duerme querida que mañana te enfrentaras de nuevo con los guardianes-Dijo Aoi

**Amu POV**

Me fui hacia mi habitación, y ahí había un huevo morado, con dibujos de micrófonos.

Hola Amu-Chan-dijo una chara de cabello rizado morado, tenia un vestido celeste con encaje rosa, y un broche de clave de Sol.

Hola-Dije totalmente asustada

Soy Yumi, naci de tu deseo de ser cantante, de expresar tus sentimientos de la canción de tu corazón, de hacer música con tus sentimientos-Dijo Mi nueva Chara con una sonrisa.

Mucho Gusto-Dije Emocionada.

Bueno Amu, es hora de dormir-Dijo Suu

Si-dijo Hikari, mi otra Chara

Tienen razón mañana hay que recolectar más huevos-dije algo frustrada

Por que lo haces?-dijo Yumi

Hacer que?-le pregunte

Recolectar huevos-dijo Yumi

No es que yo quiera, es como si mi cuerpo actuara solo-Dije yo pesativa

Eso significa que esta compañía, te esta controlando para tener el embion-dijo Miki

Pero Amu tu puedes marcar tu destino-Dijo Dia

Es lo que estoy buscando Dia y prometo que saldré de esta, cueste lo que cueste-Dije decidida

Suerte Amu-Dijo Ran Feliz por mi decisión

Lucha por tu libertad, por que de ese deseo naci yo-Dijo Mitsuki

Lo se, esa es mi meta, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien me salvara de este infierno-Dije sin ninguna expresión alguna

Quiza Ikuto-Kun-Dijo Suu

Ikuto?-Pregunte confundida

Asi que, enserio no recuerdas nada Amu-Dijo Hana

Hana-Dijimos Todas

Hola-dijo Hana felizmente

Hasta que sales de tu huevo siempre te quedas ahí, eres una antisocial-Dije yo burlonamente

Asi eras tu en el pasado aunque no lo recuerdes-Dijo Hana

Me gustaría recordar, pero cuando lo intento me viene un fuerte dolor de cabeza-Dije yo

No deberías esforzarte mucho-Dijo Suu preocupada

Lo se pero quiero recordar-Dije algo triste

Lo haras pronto Amu-Dijo Dia

Gracias-Dije durmiéndome

_Con los guardianes_

Quien era esa chica-Dijo Kuukai frustrado

No lo se-Dijo Tadase

Pero según los Charas no es una enemiga-Dijo Ikuto

No lo es, ella tiene charas-Dijo Musashi

Pero eso no dice nada-Dijo Tadase enojado

Si dice mucho-Dijo Temari

Que significa eso?-Pregunto Utau

Las personas egoístas, o con malos sentimientos no pueden ser portadores de charas-Dijo Eru

Entonces hay que hacer algo-Dijo Nagihiko

_En Control Company_

Amu Preparate para la siguiente ronda-Dijo Aoi

Si, Yumi ahora tu me ayudaras para el canto-Dijo Amu molesta

Si-Dijo Yumi con tristeza

Mañana es mi debut como idol-Dije con tristeza

Si Amu , Un nuevo nombre, nuevas canciones y una nueva vida- Dijo Ran


	3. Chapter 3-Tristezas y ¿Recuerdos?

Kira:Hola Chicos (n.n)

Amu:A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece shugo chara solo la historia

_Anteriormente_

_Amu Preparate para la siguiente ronda-Dijo Aoi_

_Si, Yumi ahora tu me ayudaras para el canto-Dijo Amu molesta_

_Si-Dijo Yumi con tristeza_

_Mañana es mi debut como idol-Dije con tristeza_

**Capitulo lll.- Tristezas y ¿Recuerdos?**

**Amu POV**

Mañana es mi debut como idol-dije con tristeza

No estés triste Amu, cumplirás tu sueño como idol-Dijo Ran animándome

Pero…Quiero cantar por mi, no para ayudar a capturar el tonto embrión-Dije triste

Esa es tu respuesta-Dijo Yumi un poco animada

Mi respuesta?-Pregunte algo confundida

Si, encontraste la razón de tus deseos, pero tienes que quitarte tu X y la de nosotros-Dijo Yumi muy triste

Si, pero según Aoi mi jefa, dijo que ya no me controlarían, pero tengo que seguir con la búsqueda del embrión, porque si no mataran a mi familia-Dije llorando desconsoladamente

Tranquila Amu-Dijo hikari

Lo intentare, pero ya es hora de dormir, ya que mañana empiezo como idol-Dije aun triste

Me fui a mi cuarto, y me subi a mi cama ya para dormir, como dijo Yumi tengo que perseguir mis sueños pero como? Me hice esa pregunta hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

_Sueño de Amu_

_Asi que se te confeso el mini rey-Dijo un chico de cabello y ojos azul zafiro_

_Que te importa, tu también debes tener a alguien, alguien que te guste mucho-Dijo una chica pelirosa y ojos ambar __**(PENSAMIENTO DE AMU: espera esa soy yo antes de que mis cabellos cambiaran de color, quizá sea un recuerdo, tengo que poner mucha atención) **_

_Si tengo Una, tú-Dijo el chico _

_La chica le dio un zape mientras decía:_

_Odio a los mentirosos-Dijo la chica_

_Um, cres que es mentira-Dijo el chico_

_(__**PENSAMIENTOS DE AMU: ahora que lo pienso, es el chico con que estaba junto con los Guardianes…, pero que tengo que ver con ellos)**_

_Fin del sueño_

Buenos Dias-Dije despertándome

Buenos Dias Amu-Dijo mis charas

Oye Amu, estas recordando ¿Cierto?-Me pregunto Dia

Si, estaba con un chico, pero no alcance a oír su nombre, bueno lo que importa es que estoy recordando-Dije animada

Siiii- Dijeron mis charas, aunque eran huevos X podían ser las mismas

Es por ti Amu-Me dijo Yumi

Que cosa?-pregunte confundida

Podemos ser nosotras mismas aunque seamos huevos X, porque quieres cambiar-Dijo Yumi

Quiero pero no puedo-Dije tristemente

Porque asi es mi destino-Continúe hablando

Cuando termine de hablar con mis charas, me quede pensativa sobre el recuerdo que tuve y me pregunto ¿Qué tuve que ver con los guardianes?, en eso tocan mi puerta…

Amu, ten tu información sobre, lo de ser idol, ahí vienen tus datos para que no te reconozcan-Dijo Aoi

Gracias-Dije fría

_INFORMACION, PARA SER IDOL_

_Nombre artístico: Hina Minako _

_Sobre nombre: Airi-Chan_

_Edad:13 años _

_Agenda_

_Jueves.-Debut como idol_

_Viernes.-Dia libre para componer canciones_

_Sabado.-Sesión Fotografica_

_Domingo.-Arreglos para el disco_

_Lunes.- Concierto, para promocionar el disco_

_Nota: Los siguientes horarios se le darán el Lunes después del concierto_

Asi que es tu nueva información-Dijo Miki

Si-Dije medio animada por que cumpliré unos de mis sueños

_Con los guardianes_

Entonces esa es la agenda para hoy-Dijo Tadase

Oigan, Yaya quiere ver el programa donde debutan idols como se llamaba-Dijo Yaya

Idols, Nuevas Estrellas-Dijo Utau mientras tomaba té

Dejando eso de lado, que haremos para encontrar a Amu-Dijo Rima

Nadie sabe de ella-Dijo Kairi

Si, oigan pero que haremos también con la otra chica, no se si será fácil de purificar esos huevos, ya que como dicen los charas son huevos vacios- Dijo Ikuto

Si son vacios deben tener un alma en algún lugar-Razono Kuukai

Supongo que si-Dijo Nagihiko

Chicos, quieren ir mañana jueves, a mi casa a ver el programa, dicen que hay una que llegara a las grandes-Dijo Yaya

Claro Yaya-Dijeron todos los guardianes.

"_En Control Company"_

**Amu POV**

Amu-Dijo Aoi

Si, señora?-Dije preocupada

Ve a tocar el violín, al parque de la otra vez, recuerda que esta vez no te controlare, lo harás por tu cuenta, o ya sabes que le puede pasar a tu familia si desobedeces-Dijo Aoi mientras me quitaba la llave de mi cuello

Si, lo se, solo no le haga daño-Dije muy preocupado

Claro, solo obedece-Dijo Aoi

Me fui a mi cuarto me puse un antifaz y mi capucha negra, agarre mi violín, y Salí de la compañía y me fui al parque.

Cuando llegue al parque me senté en las escaleritas del escenario que estaba ahí, saque mi violín y empecé tocar una melodía triste.

_Con los guardianes_

Escucho un violín-Nya-dijo Yoru

Sera la chica?-Pregunto Tadase

Siento Huevos Vacios-Dijo Temari

Si-Asintieron los charas

Vamos, Chicos-Dijo Tadase

Sii-Dijeron todos

**Tadase POV**

Corrimos otra vez hacia el parque, y vimos de nuevo los huevos vacios, y ahí estaba de nuevo la chica, estaba tocando el violín con los ojos cerrados y no noto nuestra presencia.

Hey Tú-Grito Kuukai enojado

Qué?-Le dijo la chica ahora que lo veo tiene ojos y cabello negro

Porque haces esto?-Pregunto Rima muy enojada

Por nada en especial, lo vuelvo a decir-Dijo la chica

Aunque sea dinos tu nombre-Dijo Utau

Porque debería?-Pregunto la Chica

Porque si-Dijo Ikuto

Vi como la chica se le quedaba viendo a Ikuto, pero luego se voltio.

Me llaman Airi-Dijo la chica

Airi-Chan porque haces esto-Pregunto Nagihiko

Umm-Dijo Airi (Amu)

En eso salió un chara detrás de ella y dijo….

Porque la están amenazando-Dijo esa chara

Yumi, no digas nada, nos regañaran-Le grito Airi a Yumi

**Airi/Amu POV**

Perdón-Dijo Yumi asustada

Te están amenazando?-Me pregunto el chico de cabello y ojos zafiro

Algo asi-Les conteste

Ahora que lo pienso no me han dicho su nombre-Dije fríamente

Soy Ikuto-Dijo el chico de cabello y ojos zafiro

Soy Utau-Dijo la chica Rubia y de ojos violeta

Rima-Dijo La Rubia y ojos ambár obscuro

Soy Kuukai y me puedes llamar Kuukai-Dijo el chico castaño de ojos color esmeralda

Soy Nagihiko-Dijo el chico peli azul y ojos color chocolate

Kari-Dijo el chico de ojos y pelo verde

Yaya es Yaya-Dijo la chica castaña de ojos ambar

Soy Tadase-Dijo el chico Rubio y ojos rojos?

En eso Yumi se me acerca y me susurra para que los guardianes no me escuchen.

Oye, Ikuto es el chico de tus sueños, y del que hablaba Suu el otro Dia-Dijo Yumi Susurrandome

Cierto-Le dije

Asi que Airi, Seguiras con esto-Me pregunto Nagihiko

Tengo que-Dije tristemente

Entonces somos enemigos-Dijo enojado Tadase

Supongo que si-Dije fríamente

…

Kira:Que tal?

Amu:Dejen comentarios

Ikuto: Y mas importante sigan leyendo


	4. Chapter 4-Detrás de la máscara

Kira: Hola chicos como va la historia, no se olviden que después de leer dejen comentarios

Amu:A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia

Amu e Ikuto: Gracias por leer

_Anteriormente_

_Asi que Airi, Seguiras con esto-Me pregunto Nagihiko_

_Tengo que-Dije tristemente_

_Entonces somos enemigos-Dijo enojado Tadase_

_Supongo que si-Dije fríamente_

**Capitulo IV.- Detrás de la máscara **

**Airi/Amu POV**

Supongo que si-Dije fríamente

Pero Airi, tu no quieres eso-Dijo Yumi enojada

Cuando le iba a contestar a Yumi, sale de mi bolsillo Mitsuki y me dice:

Es cierto, tu sueño es ser libre- Dijo Mitsuki triste

Lo se, pero debo proteger lo que es importante para mi-Dije Muy triste

Y que es eso que quieres proteger?-Pregunto Kairi

…...

Airi tu celular-Dijo Yumi

Ya lo contesto-Dije preocupada

_Hola-Dije calmada_

_Amu, porque estas platicando con tus amiguitos, sigue recolectando o ya sabes que puede pasar, entendido-Dijo Aoi_

_Que? Que puede pasarme?, Controlarme o Hacerle algo a mis seres queridos?-Dije enojada_

_Hump! Que te parece, si te controlo para que mates tu misma a tu familia, eso si que seria una sorpresa, NOS VEMOS-Dijo burlonamente Aoi_

Airi, que paso-Me pregunto Yumi preocupada

Aoi-susurre

Que quiere?-Pregunto Mitsuki

Que toque el violín, si no habra consecuencias graves-Dije llorando desconsoladamente

**Ikuto POV**

Vi como Airi lloraba, en realidad tenia mucha curiosidad por ver su rostro, pero siempre traía ese antifaz y su capa

Que pasa?-Le pregunte

Vi como volvia a acercar su violin a su barbilla y empezaba a tocar, era una melodía muy triste pero a la vez era hermosa, en ese instante volvieron a venir huevos Vacíos.

Chicos tranformacion de personalidad-Grito Tadase

Sii-Contestamos todos

_Transformación de Personalidad:__Black Lynx_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Seraphic Charm_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__Platinum Royale_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Beat Jumper_

_Transformación de Personalidad: __Dear Baby_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Clown Drop_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Sky Jack_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Samurai Soul_

Amu POV

Todos los guardianes se transformaron con sus charas, pero esta vez pensé en ayudarles.

Mitsuki acércate-Le dije a mi chara

Si-Dijo Mitsuki

Dile a los guardianes, que los ayudare por esta vez, solo que no mencionen esto, ya que me meterán en problemas-Dije susurrando

Airi-Dijo Mitsuki emocionada

Anda ahora ve-Dije con emoción

**Ikuto P OV**

Vi como el chara de Airi venia hacia a mi, me dijo que me tenia que decir algo.

Oye Ikuto-Kun, dice Airi que les ayudara a purificar los huevos, solo que no digan que los ayudo, porque la meterían en problemas ya que está amenazada-Dijo Mitsuki susurrándome

De acuerdo-Dije emocionado porque sabia que ella no era mala

Les dije a los chicos lo que me dijo Mitsuki y estuvieron de acuerdo en confiar en ella, batallamos con Tadase, por que el decía que era una enemiga.

**Airi POV**

Me quite la capa y el antifaz, vi como los chicos se me quedaban viendo con la boca abierta.

Que linda-Dijo Kuukai

Si-Dijeron Ikuto, Kairi,Nagihiko.

Yumi, transformación de personalidad-Dije emocionada

Sip, Airi-Chan-Dijo Yumi emocionada

Transformación de personalidad: **Angelic musical**

Llevaba una mini falda negra, con unas botas también negras, la blusa era morada y tenia escrito I LOVE MUSIC, mi cabello lo tenia rizado suelto con un broche de la llave de Sol, y un collar también de la llave de sol.

Que sexy-Dijeron los chicos

Empece a cantar, para atraer las almas de los huevos

Una estrella fugas cayo  
y un deseo yo le pedi  
que por siempre mi corazon te pueda sentir

Todo fue una falsa ilusion  
te alejaste mas y mas de mi  
de este sueño que me atrapo  
no podre salir…

Termine la canción, y vi como los huevos se purificaban, pero en ese instante me dio nostalgia.

Que linda voz tienes-Me dijo Utau emocionada

Gracias, pero siento decirles que no les puedo ayudar, como les dijo su amigo somos enemigos, lo siento y nos vemos-Dije mientras me iba con mi violín

Con que la amenazarían-Pregunto Ikuto.

No lo se-Dijo Rima

"_En Control Company"_

**Airi/Amu POV**

Lo lamento, no pude recolectar huevos, es que los guardianes me interrumpieron-Dije fingiendo enojo

Te la pasare por esta vez Amu-Dijo Aoi

Gracias, no volverá a pasar-Dije segura de mi misma

De acuerdo a dormir que mañana empiezas tu debut como idol-dijo Aoi

Siii-Dije emocionada

Me recosté en mi cama y muy rápido cai dormida

_Sueño de Airi/Amu_

_Les presentamos a nuestro quinto guardian: El Joker Hinamori Amu-Dijo Tadase(__**PENSAMIENDO DE AIRI/AMU: ASI QUE ANTES ERA UN GUARDIAN)**_

_Felicidades Hinamori-Dijeron todos_

_Por que me hicieron guardian sin preguntarme-Dijo la pelirosa enojada_

_Además que es el Joker-Pregunto la pelirosa_

_Esa es la carta del triunfo, el Joker es genial por que no tiene que hacer deberes aburridos-Dijo Kuukai suspirando._

_Fin del sueño_

**Airi/Amu POV**

Asi que antes era un guardia-susurre

Si Amu-Me contesto Dia

Oye, Dia crees que recupere todos mis recuerdos-Pregunte

Claro Amu-Dijo Ran emocionada

Gracias Chica y recuerden que enfrente de los guardianes soy _Hina Minako o Airi- __Les dije a mis charas_

_Si Amu-dijo Miki, natsuki, hana, mitsuki, hikari, ran, suu, dia y Yumi_

_Por que tengo tantas charas-Dije fingiendo indignación _

_Oye-Gritaron mis charas _

_Oye Amu hoy es jueves es tu debut-Dijo Yumi_

_Es Cierto-Grite alterada_

_Me levante de la cama y me cambie rápidamente, y me cepille el pelo, ya estaba lista, asi que Sali al pasillo y me encontré con Aoi._

_Que bueno que te levantaste Amu-Dijo Aoi_

_Si-Dije sin expresión alguna_

_La limosina nos espera-Dijo Aoi_

_Con los Guardianes_

_Chicos hora de ir a mi casa-Grito Yaya_

_Si-Dechu-Dijo Pepe emocionada_

_Siii hay que ver el debut-Dijo emocionada Utau_

_Pues hay que ir…_

_En casa de Yaya_

_EN LA TELEVISION _

_Tenemos una nueva chica que llegara a las grande, aquí la tenemos para una entrevista-Dijo un chico_

_Su nombre es Hina Minako pero le pueden llamar Airi-Chan-Continuo una chica, mientras salía una pelinegra._

_Pero si es Airi-Chan-Grito Nagihiko_

_Pero se sigue viendo muy triste-Dijo Ikuto_

_Y si la ayudamos-Dijo Rima_

_No es buena idea-Dijo Tadase_

_Se pueden callar-Grito Utau_

_Television _

_Empezaremos las preguntas…_

_Airi-Chan ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_Negro- conteste animadamente_

_La siguiente ¿tienes novio?_

_… _

_Kira—Dejen comentarios_

_Amu e Ikuto-Sigan leyendo_


	5. Chapter 5-Es Ella? IMPOSIBLE

Kira: Perdon por no subir capitulo ayer es que estaba estudiando

Yumi: Es que si baja sus calificaciones, le quitan la computadora

Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece shugo chara solo la historia

_Anteriormente_

_Airi-Chan ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_Negro- conteste animadamente_

_La siguiente ¿tienes novio?_

_**Capitulo V.-Es ella? IMPOSIBLE**_

_**Airi/Amu POV**_

_La siguiente ¿tienes novio?-Pregunto el chico_

No-Conteste ahora fríamente

Bueno, nos gustaría que cantaras algo de tu nuevo disco ¿puedes?-me pregunto el chico

Claro-dije mientras me ponía de pie

_Escondida entre las estrellas y mirando hacia abajo,_

_Solo Confundía lo que es imposible, otra vez._

_Inclusive sostener tu mano se ha vuelto incomodo,_

_Ver la sonrisa de un sueño seria agradable._

_Detrás de aquella melodía que resuena en la noche,_

_Hay un corazón que sigue latiendo fuerte._

_Susurrandole a la creciente luna azul…._

_CON LOS GUARDIANES_

En serio que tiene una hermosa voz-Dijo Utau

Me pregunto que la aflige-Dijo Rima preocupada

A lo mejor no la volveremos a encontrar en el parque, quizá si le preguntamos nos diga, solo le diremos que la queremos ayudar-Dijo Ikuto

Tal vez Ikuto-Kun-Dijo Nagihiko

**Airi/Amu POV**

Esta vez no puedo ayudarles a los guardianes, tengo que recolectar los huevos, no quiero que le hagan daño a mis padres-Dije tristemente

Creo que es lo mejor Amu-Dijo Suu

Es que…no puedo creer que me hagan esto, para que quieren el embrión?-Dije mientras derramaba varias lágrimas.

Eso es algo que no puedes saber Airi-Dijo Aoi

En fin vete a donde siempre, y esta vez quiero ver muchos huevos, ehh más te vale, por que ahora si cumplo, lo que te prometí "MATAR A TUS PADRES"-Dijo Aoi burlonamente

Si les pones un dedo encima te juro que..-Dije enojada pero Aoi me interrumpió

Que, que me vas a hacer-Dijo Aoi enojada

Te mato-dije seriamente

Vi como Aoi abria sus ojos en estado de shock, la verdad yo nunca había dicho algo asi, pero fue la ira, todos decían que no podía hacer nada, pero por mi familia soy capaz de todo.

Nos vemos-Dije fríamente mientras me iba al parque

Amu eso fue genial-Dijo Ran emocionada

Es la primera vez que la retas-Dijo Miki

Si, pero como quiera tengo que obedecerla-Dije tristemente

Llegue al parque y comencé a tocar el violín, los huevos ya estaban enfrente de mi, pero en mi mente estaba: Hora de pelear seriamente con los guardianes.

Los guardianes ya habían llegado estaban parados enfrente de mi, yo ya había dejado de tocar el violín.

Mitsuki, Transformacion de personalidad-Dije seriamente

Si Airi-Dijo Mitsuki

Transformación de personalidad: _Dream of freedom_

Lo siento-Susurre

night poder-Dije mientras salía un polvo de mi mano hacia los guardianes que sin dificultad lo esquivaron.

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Clown Drop_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__Dear Baby_

Tightrope Dancer-Dijo Rima

Vayan Patitos-Dijo Yaya emocionada

Los cuerdas y lo patitos de Rima y Yaya me rodeaban y luego me atrapaban, no podía moverme, estaban muy apretadas en eso perdí mi fuera y caí arrodillada aun amarrada.

Yumi, Mitsuki por favor, detengame-Susurre y en eso me desmaye

Enseguida volvi a despertar aun seguía transformada con mitsuki pero esta vez me estaban controlando.

Airi que te pasa?-Pregunto Utau preocupada

Nada-Dije fríamente

La están controlando?-Susurro Yumi

No Yumi tengo que hacerlo-Le dije a Yumi

Sleep Smoke-Lance un humo de mis manos y los guardianes cayeron dormidos, toque el violín un poco más y lleve los huevos

_EN CONTROL COMPANY_

Buen trabajo-Dijo Aoi

Hump-La ignore y me fui a dormir

**Dia POV**

Hice un plan era ir con Ikuto y decirle lo que sucedió con Amu, pero para eso llevaría a todas sus charas

Chicas, tenemos que hablar con Ikuto-Les dije a todas

Le quieres decir la verdad-Pregunto Ran

Si-Le dije sin rodeos

**Ikuto POV**

Desperte en mi cama, y el huevo de Yoru seguía cerrado, eso me preocupo mucho, pero en ese instante escuche que golpearon la ventana y en eso Salí lo que vi me sorprendió era Mitsuki y Yumi .

Necesitan algo-Dije fríamente por que estaba enojado

Si-Dijo Yumi

Es que Airi es Hinamori Amu-Dijo Mitsuki nerviosa

Eso no es posible, no jueguen con eso-Grite enojado

Es verdad-Me grito Yumi

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Hikari, Hana y Natsuki-Grito Yumi

En eso salen 7 charas, inmediato reconoci a Dia era igual que cuando estaba con Utau.

Es cierto Airi es AMU-Dijo Dia calmadamente

Pero como?-Pregunte impresionado

Fue cuando la secuestraron, la llevaron desmayada, luego al humpty lock le pusieron una llave, el candado se volvió negro y nosotras huevos X-Explico Miki

Pero luego el corazón de Amu se desbordo por tanta frustración, y se puso una X asi misma por eso el cabello y los ojos son negros-Dijo Suu

Y también cuando llego a la compañía le borraron la memoria, hasta ahorita esta recordando un poco-Dijo Ran

Y como puedo salvarla-Pregunte preocupado

Como te dijimos la vez anterior, la amenazaron con algo grave, asi que no será fácil que te haga caso-Dijo Mitsuki preocupada

Y quienes son ellas-Dije señalando a Hana, Natsuki y Hikari

También son charas de Amu-Explico Dia

Adios-Dijeron las charas y se fueron de mi vista

Le dire a los Guardianes?-Me pregunte a mi mismo

**Airi POV**

Ya era de mañana, todavía tenia cosas pendientes según mi horario hoy tenia Dia Libre para componer canciones.

Mis charas seguían dormidas, tengo el presentimiento de que hicieron algo que no deberían, peor no le di tanta importancia

Chicas ya despierten-Les dije a mis charas

Si Amu-Contestaron ellas

Saque una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir una canción.

Seguire por este camino  
No importa lo que pueda pasar  
Cuando combinemos nuestros poderes  
Algo empezara a cambiar

Siempre dices "definitivamente"  
Yendo derecho, sin pensarlo, pero  
Por que no lo piensas bien un poco mas?  
Al menos puedes hacerlo?

Ahora estamos queriendo entender  
Los movimientos delicados del corazon  
Y ahora se cuales son mis habilidades  
No son muy especiales

Si una flecha se rompe por si misma  
Yo tengo cien veces mas fuerza con tres flechas

Seguire por este camino  
Aunque no este my bien  
Cuando combinemos nuestros poderes  
Algo empezara a cambiar

En la playa, con olas rodando  
Repetimos los mismos sentimientos  
Igual que con una roca, con pensamientos serios  
Se puede volver un Moai

Somos partes de la naturaleza  
Muy lindas y muy pequeñas tambien

Cuando sigo por este camino  
Todo empieza a brillar  
Las cosas misteriosas que nos esperan  
Parece que nos bañaran

Seguire por este camino  
No importa lo que pueda pasar  
Cuando combinemos nuestros poderes  
Podremos ver algo

Cuando sigo por este camino  
Todo empieza a brillar  
Las cosas misteriosas que nos esperan  
Parece que nos bañaran

Quiero atrapar el futuro ardiente  
Solo con estas manos!.

La Acabe Y fui a la disquera y la comencé a grabar para el disco, cuando acabe me encargaron una canción por cada dos días asi que acepte.

_Con los Guardianes_

Chicos tengo pistas sobre Amu-Dijo Ikuto


	6. Chapter 6-Memorias encontradas

Kira: uhh esto se está poniendo emocionante ¿Qué hara Ikuto?, Pues no se lo pierdan sigan leyendo.

Amu: Y no se olviden dejen reviews

Ikuto: a KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia

_Anteriormente _

_Quiero atrapar el futuro ardiente  
Solo con estas manos!._

_La Acabe Y fui a la disquera y la comencé a grabar para el disco, cuando acabe me encargaron una canción por cada dos días asi que acepte._

_Con los Guardianes_

_Chicos tengo pistas sobre Amu-Dijo Ikuto_

**Capitulo Vl- Memoria encontrada **

**Ikuto POV**

Chicos tengo pistas sobre Amu-Dije seriamente

¿Cómo las conseguiste?-pregunto Tadase

_Les dire la verdad-pensé _

Pues me lo dijo Dia a noche-dije sin rodeos

Dinos lo que te dijo-Grito Utau

Lo siento pero no puedo decir más-Dije mientras me iba

Ikuto-Kun, por favor dinos-Lloro Yaya

Lo siento, si les digo puede que la odien-susurre

**Airi/Amu POV**

Amu, sabemos como puedes recuperar la memoria- Dijo Dia seriamente

Que tengo que hacer?-Pregunte emocionada

Eso es un secreto-Sonrio Dia con picardía

Y esa sonrisita?-Le pregunte a Dia asustada.

Nada Amu-Dijo Dia conteniendo la risa

Salí del edificio, me fui al parque de siempre, pero esta vez quise distraerme un poco, asi que _**no**_ iba a recolectar huevos.

Amu-Dijo una voz ronca

Me impresione mucho, era Ikuto y me llamo por mi nombre…

Como lo sabes?-pregunte sorprendida

Me lo acabas de decir tu-Me dijo Ikuto burlonamente

Sabes que… perdí la memoria y no te recuerdo?-Le pregunte con tristeza

Si, pero dime porque recolectas los huevos-Me pregunto seriamente

Como te lo dijo Yumi, me amenazaron-Conteste secamente

Con que?-pregunto curioso

Con matar a mi familia-Dije con tristeza

Amu-Dijo Dia

Si Dia?-Le pregunte

La única forma para que recuperes la memoria es… besando a la única persona que le demostraste tu verdadero ser en el pasado-Me susurro Dia en el oído.

Y quién es?-Le pregunte curiosamente

Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Me susurro de nuevo

Imposible-Dije sorprendida

Que pasa Amu?-Me pregunto Ikuto

No le conteste porque estaba en shock, no recordaba a Ikuto, y Dia quería que lo besara, pero la verdad quiero recuperar la memoria…

**Dia POV**

Me acerque a Ikuto, para decirle lo mismo que a Amu

Lo que pasa es que para que Amu recupere la memoria, tiene que besar a la persona que le demostró su verdadero ser en el pasado, y esa eres tu-Le dije a Ikuto seriamente

**Ikuto POV**

A mí la verdad no me molestaba besar a Amu, aunque nunca se lo pude decir, la amo… pero no sé, con todo esto que le está pasando me pregunto si ella tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia mí.

**Amu/Airi POV**

A mi no me molestaría besarte Amu-Me dijo Ikuto seriamente

Ikuto me tomo la barbilla, y me miró fijamente y yo me perdí en sus ojos, luego acerco lentamente su rostro al mío y unió nuestros labios, yo sentía una sensación en el estómago ¿Seria Amor?, en eso me da un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Luego pude ver, mi vida pasada, el nacimiento de mis charas, cuando conocí a Ikuto, cuando me uní a los guardianes, Dia cuando se convirtió en un huevo X y muchos recuerdos más.

Recupere el conocimiento y me desperté en una habitación desconocida, en una mesita de noche estaban los nueve huevos de mis chara.

Dónde estoy?-Me pregunte en voz alta

En mi Casa-Dijo un chico entrando por la puerta

Ikuto-Dije sorprendida

Hola mi fresita-Me dijo Ikuto mientras me abrazaba

Me sonroje completamente (. /.)

Neko Hentai-Le grite a Ikuto ruborizada

Asi que ahora recuerdas todo-Me dijo Ikuto sonriendo

Si-Dije tristemente

Porque estas triste no debería estar feliz?-Me pregunto Ikuto preocupado

Lo estoy, pero ahora que recuerdo a los guardianes y a ti, no podre luchar con ellos, porque los admiro y si no lo hago matarían a mi familia-Dije mientras derramaba unas pocas lágrimas.

De seguro si saben que soy yo me odiarían, incluyéndote-Le dije a Ikuto tristemente

Yo no te odio-Me dijo Ikuto mientras me volvía a besar

Gracias-Le susurre ruborizada

Y le dirás a los demás-Me pregunto Ikuto

No lo se-Dije preocupada

Amu tu celular-Me grito Natsuki desde su huevo

_Conversación _

_Hola?-Pregunte _

_Amu, querida-Dijo Aoi dulcemente_

_Que pasa-pregunte asustada, cuando habla asi nada bueno puede suceder._

_Escuche que te quedaste con Ikuto, muy mal nena, solo te hablaba para avisarte que estoy afuera de tu casa-Dijo Aoi burlonamente_

Colgué el teléfono y cogí a mis charas y salí corriendo de casa de Ikuto, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Ikuto gritando mi nombre pero no le di importancia. Llegué a mi casa y vi a Aoi agarrando a mi madre por el cuello mientras le ponía una pistola en la cabeza.

No le pongas un dedo encima-Grite asustada

Muy Tarde Amu-dijo Aoi

Aoi estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo, en eso corrí y le intente quitar la pistola, pero era muy fuerte, asi que empuje a mi madre, no quería que ella saliera lastimada.

**Midori POV (Madre de Amu)**

Amu me empujo, para que no me lastimaran, pero luego empezó a luchar con ella, pues Amu fue a clases de combate en eso Aoi le apunta a Amu y le da un balazo en la pierna, Amu estaba jadeando estaba sangrando demasiado, Aoi para terminar saco un cuchillo y la apuñalo y luego se fue corriendo.

Amu-Grite aterrorizada

Saque mi teléfono y llame una ambulancia, llego después de 10 minutos, pero Amu estaba inconsciente

Amu-Susurre

Si tan solo hubiera tenido más cuidado, por nuestra culpa es empresa te secuestro, porque le debíamos un dinero lo siento-Le dije a Amu aun inconsciente

**Airi/Amu POV**

Me desperté, estaba en un cuarto con camillas y mi madre estaba dormida en un sillón, yo traía una venda que rodeaba mi espalda y mi abdomen la venda estaba manchada de sangre y la otra venda la traía en mi pierna que también estaba manchada de sangre. Intente levantarme pero me dolió mucho el cuerpo y di un leve gemido, en eso se levanta rápidamente mi madre.

Amu, hija estás bien-Me pregunto mi madre preocupada

Si, solo tengo un fuerte dolor en la pierna-Dije adolorida

Es que Aoi, te dio un balazo y luego te apuñalo-Dijo mi madre cabizbaja

Como sabes su nombre?-Pregunte sorprendida

Te tendré que contar la verdad-Dijo Mi madre tristemente

Ciertamente-Dije seriamente

Es que tu padre y yo pedimos un dinero prestado, y firmamos un contrato de que pagaríamos, ella era Aoi, nunca le pagamos y ella dijo que teníamos que pagar, pero nosotros no podíamos, y dijo que entonces te llevaría a su empresa para que trabajaras, le rogamos que no lo hiciera pero no nos escuchó-Dijo mi madre con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Lo siento-Me dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla

No importa así era mi destino después de todo-Dije tristemente

El doctor llamo a mi madre y ella salió con él, empecé a llorar ¿Cómo mi madre pudo ocultarme algo tan importante?...

No estés triste Amu-Me dijo Suu

Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte-Me dijo Dia sabiamente

Amu, Llorar significa desahogar al corazón y asi demostrar las emociones y los sentimientos más profundos en el alma y debes saber que _la tristeza es un sentimiento que siempre nos acompaña_-Dijo Yumi sonriéndome

Gracias Chicas- les susurre a mis charas con una sonrisa

De nada-Dijeron mis charas felices

Si no hay problema mañana es un nuevo dia-Dije felizmente

Si, Amu pero ten cuidado con tu pierna-dijo Suu preocupada

Si, gracias-dije despreocupada

Kira:Hasta aquí lo dejo

Amu:Ya era hora de que lo subieras


	7. Chapter 7-Explicaciones

Kira: Como están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo

Yaya: Ya era hora Kira-Chii, Yaya, quiere leer el capitulo.

Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia.

_Anteriormente _

_Gracias Chicas- les susurre a mis charas con una sonrisa_

_De nada-Dijeron mis charas felices_

_Si no hay problema mañana es un nuevo dia-Dije felizmente_

_Si, Amu pero ten cuidado con tu pierna-dijo Suu preocupada_

_Si, gracias-dije despreocupada_

**Capitulo Vll.-Explicaciones **

**Airi POV**

Mi madre, volvió a la habitación con unas nuevas vendas, me las cambio, pero enseguida se volvieron a manchar de sangre.

Amu, me dijo el doctor que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con la herida del abdomen porque se te puede abrir- Me dijo mi madre preocupada

Si, Mamá-Dije seriamente

Hinamori-San, ya te podemos dar de alta, solo necesitamos que tu madre llene un formulario-Dijo el Doctor

Si, Gracias-Dije con tristeza

Mi madre y el doctor salieron de la habitación, dejándome solo con mis charas.

Amu, tienes mechones morados en tu cabello-Dijo Miki preocupada

Rápidamente saque un espejo, me vi el pelo era cierto, mi cabello era negro con dos mechones morados.

Te estas quitando la X, Amu-Dijo Dia felizmente

Si-conteste emocionada

Amu, donde vas a dormir, si Control Company está vigilando tu casa-Razono Natsuki

Quizá en el parque-Dije sumida en mis pensamientos

**Ikuto POV**

Los guardianes me estuvieron preguntando sobre Amu, pero no la quise meter en problemas así que mejor no deje nada, y me escape de ahí y me dirigí al parque.

**Amu/Airi POV**

Estaba en el parque de siempre, y me puse a tocar violín, era una de mis melodías favoritas, esta vez no quería recolectar huevos estaba harta de esa empresa.

Seguí tocando como por cinco minutos más.

Hola, fresita-Me dijo Ikuto mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

Tsk!-Gruñe Adolorida

Qué te pasa?, te lastimaste?-Me pregunto Ikuto

Que preguntón te has vuelto-Le dije con dificultad, porque se me abrió la herida del abdomen.

**Ikuto POV**

Vi como una mancha roja, traspasaba la blusa de Amu, me asusté mucho, así que la llevaría a su casa.

Te llevare a tu casa, y te curare tus heridas-Le dije a Amu

NO!-Me grito

Porque?-Le pregunte preocupado

Mi jefa está vigilando mi casa, no quiero que mi madre salga herida-Dijo tristemente

Yoru, Cambio de Carácter-Le dije a Yoru mientras me aparecían una cola y dos orejas de gato.

Cargue a Amu y la lleve de nuevo hasta mi cuarto, ligeramente la senté en la cama, podía ver una mueca de dolo en su rostro.

Ikuto-Nya, que le pasa a Airi y porque la ayudas-Nya-Me pregunto Yoru preocupado

Es que Yoru, Airi es Amu-Dije seriamente

Entonces donde esta Miki-Dijo Yoru con estrellitas en los ojos (*-*)

Amu-Le dije, ella asintió y saco su bolsa

Miki, hay alguien que quiere verte-Dijo Ami

Si, ya voy Amu-Dijo Miki

En eso salio Miki, y Yoru la abrazo, Ran estaba tomando fotos con una mini cámara, mientras Dia les sonreía.

Entonces Amu que te paso y porque tienes mechones morados en el pelo?-Le pregunte a Amu curiosamente.

Pues veras, cuando estaba aquí en tú casa, recibi una llamada de mi jefa, me dijo que estaba en mi casa, corri muy rápido y cuando llegue estaba apuntándole a mi madre con una pistola, rápidamente empuje a mi madre y empecé a luchar con ella, pero alcanzó a darme un balazo en la pierna y cai al piso, estaba sangrando mucho y luego para terminar sacó un cuchillo y me apuñalo-Dijo Amu tranquila.

Oh Por Dios!-Dije sorprendido

No digas _Oh Por Dios,___Te escuchas muy afeminado-Dijo con molestia

Perdón-Dije un poco sonrojado Espera YO SONROJADO, esta chica me vuelve loco-pensé

Puedo ver la herida-Le pregunte preocupado

Si-Dijo sonrojada

Le levante la blusa, su herida estaba horrible, se estaba infectado, rápidamente saque un algodón y alcohol y se lo puse en la herida, ella dio un grito y se aferró a mi chamarra.

Ya tranquila-Le susurre y ella asintió

Cuando acabe, le quite el algodón y le baje la blusa, ella ya estaba más relajada.

**Airi POV**

Quizá se ha bueno decirle a Utau que soy Yo-Le dije seriamente

Ikuto solo Asintió y fue a buscar a Utau

**Utau POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, escribiendo una nueva canción, en eso Ikuto toca mi Puerta

Mande Ikuto-Le pregunto preocupada

Alguien necesita hablar contigo-Me dijo Ikuto

De acuerdo-Le dije desconfiada, mientras el me arrastraba a su habitación.

Ahí estaba La tal Airi

Que hace ella aquí-Dije enojada

Etto, es que quería decirte que yo soy AMU-Me dijo "Airi"

Pruébalo-Le dije competitiva

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia-Ella grito y en eso salen ellas pero como huevos X

Que Les paso-Le dije llorando mientras la Abrazaba, ella me explico todo y me dijo que guardara el secreto.

Utau, Amu se quedara Aquí porque por ahora no puede volver a casa-Me dijo Ikuto

Si, Pero Ikuto no le hagas nada a mi mejor amiga-Le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Claro que no, ni que fuera un pervertido-Dijo Ikuto ofendido

Lo eres-Dijimos Amu y yo al unísono

Oigan dos contra uno, no es justo-Dijo Ikuto haciendo pucheros

Buenas Noches!-Dijimos de nuevo Amu y yo

Me regrese a mi habitación y me fui directamente a la cama, mientras pensaba un plan de como recuperar a mi amiga.

**Amu POV**

Me desperté, Ikuto seguía dormido, le escribi una nota y Sali por el balcón.

Amu, Hoy es el concierto-Me dijo Yumi

Lo se-Le dije mientras entraba a control company, me dirigi a mi habitación y escribi rápidamente una canción

pa pa ya pa pa pa pia  
puedes ser tan dulce niña  
pa pa ya pa pa pa pia  
eres como un sueño

pa pa ya pa pa pa pia  
puedes ser tan dulce niña  
pa pa ya pa pa pa pia  
es que estoy soñando

cada vez que comienzo algo nuevo  
y me pongo muy emocionada,  
aunque yo pretendo que no es nada en absoluto  
es que siempre he sido asi

es que siempre he pensado que debe ser bueno si solo  
podria ser honesta conmigo misma  
pero es dificil ¿sabes?  
y he estado trabajando en ello poco a poco

es tiempo de fiesta!

algun dia la campana me transformara en alguien nuevo  
pero por ahora quiero olvidar todo lo demas  
y descubrir todo el potencial en mi

es tiempo de fiesta!

que mi nueva marca esta en alguna parte  
pero por ahora solo quiero estar como estoy  
y encontrar las cosas que se pueden.

pa pa ya pa pa pa pia

La Acabe y Sali para entregarla

**Ikuto POV**

Me desperté y Amu No estaba, rápidamente me levante y vi una nota, que decía: Para Ikuto, De Amu.

Fin!

Kira:Que dira la nota?

Amu:Veanlo en el siguente Capitulo R & R


	8. Chapter 8-Heridas Abiertas

Kira: Hola, Cómo están?, lamento mucho la tardanza

Amu: Les tenemos un anuncio importante

Ikuto: Se los daremos cuando acabe este capítulo, para no aburrirlos, y por favor no se lo salten, por que hablara de nuestro siguiente proyecto.

Kira: Sin nada más que avisarles, por favor lean

Amu e Ikuto: a KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia y gracias por su apoyo.

_Anteriormente_

_Me desperté y Amu No estaba, rápidamente me levante y vi una nota, que decía: Para Ikuto, De Amu._

**Capitulo Vlll.-Heridas Abiertas **

**Ikuto POV**

Me desperté y Amu no estaba, rápidamente me levante y vi una nota, que decía: Para Ikuto, De Amu, la abrí y decía lo siguiente:

_Ikuto_

_Perdón por abandonarte en el pasado, hoy estoy dispuesta a buscar mi propia libertad, pero no quiero que te involucres en esto es muy peligroso y lo que menos quiero es que te hagan daño, lo lamento tanto por causarte tanto dolor, si hago algo tonto por favor detenme no les quiero causar más problemas, por favor espera por mí._

_Amu_

_Posdata: Gracias por todo y hasta que el destino nos vuelva a juntar._

Tu nunca me causaste problemas, yo fui el que te los causo, tú me ayudaste aunque yo te dijera que éramos enemigos, me salvaste de mí mismo y de mi soledad-Susurre con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

**Amu/Airi POV**

Prepare mi canción para el concierto, la verdad he tenido un presentimiento pero no sé si sea bueno o malo

Airi-Chan, es hora del ensayo-Grito mi manager

Voy-Dije fríamente

Oye Airi, que te parece si cambiamos esta canción por esta-Dijo el guitarrista

Estaría genial, pero tendríamos que cambiar las luces de fondo-Dije seriamente

De acuerdo, le avisare al encargado de luces-Dijo mientras se iba

Oye Amu, ya viste tienes más mechones morados-Dijo Natsuki emocionada

Sii y Ran?-Pregunte curiosa

Aquí-Dijo Ran entrando

Tienes de nuevo el cabello rosa-Le grite emocionada a Ran

Sip- Dijo Ran sonriendo

Airi, deja de hablar y a trabajar-Grito Aoi furiosa

Tu no me controlaras más, solo aguarda-Susurre

Dijiste algo-Me pregunto Aoi

No nada-Dije fríamente

Una Hora después

El concierto empieza en 1 hora vayan dejando entrar a la gente-Grito A oi

_Con los Tsukiyomi's y Guardianes_

Chicos, la tal Airi, Hoy dará un concierto, estará tan centrada en su concierto, que ahí podemos aprovechar para atacarla-Dijo Tadase Triunfante

No!-Grito Utau e Ikuto

Porque?-Pregunto Nagihiko confundido

Etto.. es que como yo soy famosa y si alguien me ve creando una escenita, bajaría mi posición-mintió Utau

Y yo como quiero ser un violinista famoso, me metería en problemas y nadie me contrataría- siguió Ikuto

Con que es eso-Dijo Rima

Bueno iremos al concierto y ahí veremos que hacer-Dijo Tadase

Todos asintieron menos Ikuto y Utau

Los Guardianes se sentaron en primera fila para ver el concierto, tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para dar inicio, Utau e Ikuto estaban muy nerviosos pues no querían hacerle daño a Amu.

**Airi/Amu POV**

Estaba tan feliz, mis charas estaba volviendo a la normalidad excepto Mitsuki, Según ella será normal cuando consiga mi libertad, Dia y Yumi ya no eran huevos X, eran normales, Dia con sus típicas coletas y su diadema, con una blusa amarilla y con una falda, Yumi era muy diferente ahora su cabello era lila, rizado con un listón en la cabeza, traía una mini falda negra y una blusa azul, también ahora tenía unas hermosas alas blancas.

Sali al escenario y vi a Ikuto y Utau, con los guardines, no les tome mucha atención y empeze a cantar.

_Abre tus brillantes ojos en la silenciosa Noche, _

_La maravillosa noche cae en picada,_

_Llena del sonido de las pisadas, _

_De las patas de un sigiloso gato negro,_

_La silueta flotante bajo la luz de la luna, _

_Dijo, vayamos por aquí, con una gran sonrisa._

_Una sombra de deseo cubrió la retorcida ciudad, _

_Mientras el ángel vagabundo descendía,_

_Los fragmentos de amor, _

_En los preciosos pensamientos que sostuve en mis brazos, _

_No eran nuestro destino_

_Cuando llegue el momento en que también estés durmiendo_

_¿Estarás teniendo dulces sueños?_

_Bésame mientras dormimos bajo el cielo estrellado_

En eso aparecen huevos vacios y todos se desmayan, esta vez también le saque su huevo del alma a Aoi.

Vamos-Grito Tadase

_Transformación de Personalidad:__Black Lynx_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Seraphic Charm_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__Platinum Royale_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Beat Jumper_

_Transformación de Personalidad: __Dear Baby_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Clown Drop_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Sky Jack_

_Transformación de Personalidad:____Samurai Soul_

**Ikuto POV**

Vi salir a Yumi, ahora que lo veo ya no es un huevo X, Amu vio que la miraba y me sonrió dulcemente.

**Airi/Amu POV**

_Transformación de Personalidad: _**Heart Music**

Tenía un vestido morado, con un mini chaleco negro, mi cabello era rizado y estaba en una coleta a un lado, tenía zapatillas de ballet lilas y tenía dos alas blancas

Empecé a cantar, era la canción que cante una vez con Ikuto, la diferencia que mi voz ya se adaptó al canto

_La, la, la, la_

_Cantar una Canción, _

_Con esta mi corazón seguiré,_

_Cantando –_

_Nunca me voy a rendir _

_Para mí nada es imposible_

_De valor es mi canción_

_Ante nadie voy a perder_

_Tengo mi Sueño_

_Y con orgullo avanzare _

_Pues es el camino que elegí_

_Tengo toda mi fe- _

Entonces todos los huevos se purificaron, menos uno y era el de Aoi y me empezó a hablar

Ella me rompió hace años, a ella nunca la amaron, no tuvo un padre y una madre que le prestaran atención, sere difícil de purificar, pero con el tiempo y con tu ayuda lo lograre-Dijo el huevo regresando a ella.

ESTO TODAVIA NO ACABA ERES LA ENEMIGA-Grito Tadase Frustrado

Holly Clown-Grito Tadase y me golpeo

Sentía algo caliente en mi abdomen, era sangre, en eso caí piso apretándome la herida para no perder tanta sangre.

Airi-Grito Utau preocupada

Hay Utau no caigas en sus jueguitos-Dijo Tadase calmadamente

Si tan solo supieras quien es-Murmuro Utau enojada

Music for Healing-Dije mientras de mi mano salían notas musicales hacia mi herida, la herida estaba abierta pero ya no fluía la sangre.

Nos vemos pronto-Dije caminando con dificultad

Aoi, no te sientas sola, en el fondo eres buena-Le susurre y luego la cargue y empecé a volar hacia Control Company

_En Control Company_

Que paso-me pregunto Aoi desconcertada

Te desmayaste antes de que terminara el concierto y te traje-Menti

Gracias-Susurro para que no escuchara y yo sonrei

Voy a caminar-Dije con una sonrisa

Claro-Dijo Aoi sonriéndome

_Te vez mejor cuando sonríes – _pensé

Llegue a la casa de Ikuto y toque su balcón, él lo abrió y me miro sorprendido.

Crees que mañana pueda hablar con Rima y Nagihiko-Dije con esperanza

Mañana invitare solo a ellos, y te diré los detalles-Me dijo sonriéndome

Gracias, Me voy-Le dije mientras saltaba

Fin!

Kira:Que tal?

Yaya: Que nos ibas a decir de tu proyecto

Kira: Cierto, bueno me ha mandado mensajes privados, de que suba historias de Kukamu, Amuhiko y de ese tipo, que dicen las subo y espero su opinión

Kira: Doy gracias a los que siguen esta historia:

_**Estefania**_

_**meiliing**_

_** .96**_

_**Luchia 0312**___

_**licborrego**___

_**Katy**_

Ikuto: R & R


	9. Chapter 9-Lo que en verdad paso

Kira-: Hola, esta vez sí me retrase mucho, lo siento mucho

Utau: Es que en este momento tiene problemas personales, esperamos que los arregle pronto, para seguir subiendo capítulos diarios!

Kira: Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero quiero que sepan que no tengo intenciones de abandonar el Fic.

Amu: A Kira Amu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo La historia

_Anteriormente_

_Llegue a la casa de Ikuto y toque su balcón, él lo abrió y me miro sorprendido._

_Crees que mañana pueda hablar con Rima y Nagihiko-Dije con esperanza_

_Mañana invitare solo a ellos, y te diré los detalles-Me dijo sonriéndome_

_Gracias, Me voy-Le dije mientras saltaba_

Capitulo lX.- LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO.

Ikuto POV

Amu salto con un cambio de personalidad y se fue y yo me fui directo a la habitación de Utau, para contarle mi plan.

Oye, Utau mañana en la reunión en el Jardin Real, necesito que te lleves a todos, porque necesito hablar a solas con Rima y Nagihiko.

Amu, les dirá la verdad?-Me pregunto Utau temerosa

Yo solo Asentí

Y como pretendes que los saque del Jardín-Me dijo enojada

Hay por favor Utau, tu eres experta en montar escenitas-Le dije burlonamente

Oye-Me grito Utau indignada

Ya, me vas a ayudar Si o No?-Le dije seriamente

Si es por mi amiga, lo hare-Dijo Utau sonriendo

Gracias y Buenas noches-Dije mientras me iba a mi habitación

Buenas noches-Tarareo Utau

_Al dia siguiente_

_En el Jardín Real._

Los Guardianes e Ikuto estaban tomando el té pero "misteriosamente", Utau no llegaba en eso se escucha la puerta del jardín y era Utau que venia entrando con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Que pasa Utau-Dijo Ikuto fingiendo preocupación.

Etto, hay una pelea afuera, y…y…y-Dijo Utau Fingiendo Llorar

Y?, que Pasa Utau-Chii-Dijo Yaya preocupada

Es que un chico se golpeó en la cabeza y esta sangrando-Dijo Utau apresurada

_Sabia que era buena montando escenas_-pensó Ikuto

Chicos, es nuestro deber tenemos que ir-Dijo Tadase

Todos Asintieron y salieron corriendo, pero antes de que salieran Rima y Nagihiko, Ikuto los detuvo.

Necesito hablar con ustedes, pero a solas que les parece si van hoy a mi casa a las 5:00-Dijo Ikuto seriamente

De acuerdo, ahí estaremos-Dijo Nagihiko preocupado

Así que para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, Utau invento todo?-Pregunto Rima

Si-Dijo Ikuto

Tipico de Utau-Dijo Rima

Bueno pero tenemos que ir con ellos para que no sospechen-Dijo Nagihiko

Pues vamos-Dijo Ikuto Corriendo

Amu/Airi POV

Veía, como Utau se movía nerviosamente, porque no sabía qué hacer con los guardianes, típico de ella.

_Le echare una mano-_pensé

Miki, me puedes hacer un nuevo estilo, pero necesito que cambies el color de mi pelo y el de mis ojos-Dije sonriendo

Claro Amu-Dijo Miki

Dibujo, Dibujando, Dibujado-Dijo Miki mientras meneaba su pincel

Mi cabello ahora era un negro brillante y me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía una mini coleta a lado, y mis ojos eran azules, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pero no con mi estilo, esta vez lo estaba utilizando normal.

Hikari, Natsuki, ya que ustedes volvieron a la normalidad y no las han visto los guardianes saldrán conmigo-Dije seriamente

Si Amu-Dijeron felizmente

Baje del árbol en el que estaba trepada, y luego camine hacia los guardianes.

Oigan, están buscando al chico que se golpeó en la cabeza?-Pregunte tímidamente

Si, sabes donde esta-Pregunto Tadase

Si, se lo llevaron a un hospital, y los otros niños que se estaban peleando esta en dirección-Les dije seriamente

Vi como el Chara de Kuukai le susurraba algo al oído.

Tienes Charas?-Me pregunto sorprendido Kuukai

Si, Hikari, Natsuki-Dije mientras ellas salían de mi bolso

Que pasa Yumiko-sama-Dijo Natsuki

Así que te llamas Yumiko, y cual es tu apellido-Dijo Kairi ajustándose las gafas

Hitomi Yumiko-Dije nerviosa por dentro

Según con los datos, no hay ninguna alumna con ese nombre y por lo que veo traes el uniforme-Dijo Kairi sabiamente

Voy a entrar a esta escuela, soy estudiante de transferencia, pero con la inseguridad creo que no entrare-Dije fingiendo preocupación

Es que un dia secuestraron a Yumiko-Chan, y no recordaba nada, pero ella insistía que su nombre era Hitomi Yumiko-Dijo Hikari mintiendo

Bueno, bueno, en fin nos vemos luego-Dije mientras me iba caminando tranquilamente

Minutos después, llegué a la casa de Ikuto, lo estaba esperando llegar, pero al parecer llego primero Utau.

Hitomi-San? Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Utau confundida

Utau, soy Amu, use un cambio de personalidad porque te vi muy nerviosa, cuando estabas con los guardianes-dije tranquilamente

Amu, Gracias-Dijo Utau mientras me abrazaba

Gracias a ti, Utau-Dije sonriéndole

Amu, se está acercando Ikuto con los chicos-Dijo Ran preocupada

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ikuto ya se encontraba en frente de ellos.

Quién es?-Pregunto Ikuto

Mi nombre es Hitomi Yumiko, mucho gusto-Dije tiernamente

Tsukiyomi Ikuto- Respondio secamente

Bueno, nos vemos Utau-_chan_-Dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Hasta mañana_, Yumiko-Chan_-Dijo Utau felizmente

Bueno, de que quieren hablar-Dijo Rima

Más bien _quien_-Murmuro Utau Bueno pues pasen y siéntense-Dijo Ikuto seriamente

Después de que se sentaron, tocaron el timbre y Utau fue a abrir la puerta

Amu/Airi POV

Ya volví-Le dije sonriendo a Utau

Ya me di cuenta-Dijo Utau burlonamente

No me vas a invitar a pasar-Le dije a Utau

Adelante-Dijo Utau riéndose

Y si no quiero entrar ahora-Dije fingiendo disgusto

Te obligo-Dijo Utau con cara tenebrosa

Me rindo-Dije mientras entraba algo asustada

Ikuto, Ya llego la invitada-Grito Utau

Entre a la sala, ahí estaba sentados Ikuto, Rima y Nagihiko, Utau vio que estaba nerviosa y me empezó a decir ridiculeces y no pude evitar reír

Etto…Hola supongo-Dije asustada

Airi-Chan?-Pregunto Nagihiko

Es que les tenía que decir que… yo soy Amu-Dije tranquilamente

Queee?-Gritaron Rima y Nagihiko Les conté, la historia, sin embargo les tenía que decir algo muy importante… Bueno hay algo más, que no lo saben Ikuto ni Utau-Dije nerviosa

Que es Amu?-Dijo Utau

En dos semanas, me voy de Japón-Dije seriamente

Porque Amu, te acabamos de encontrar y ya nos volverás a dejar-Dijo Rima sollozando

Tengo asuntos pendientes allá-Dije tristemente recordando

Dime que es, porque nunca me cuenta nada-Grito Rima enojada

No confías en mi-Susurro Rima

Apreté los puños, creo que es hora de que sepan más de mi pasado, nunca lo quise revelar, es como revivir todo lo malo, y no quiero, empecé a soltar lágrimas.

Amu, no llores, ya no sufras, no más –Dijo Dia Llorando también

Es hora Amu-Dijo Yumi mirándome con una sonrisa triste

De acuerdo-Dije secándome las lágrimas

Amu-susurro Ikuto

Cuando yo tenía 7 años, mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre, en ese entonces mi madre estaba embarazada de Ami, lo único que recuerdo, fueron sus últimas palabras: "Amu, querida me iré por su propio bien, se fuerte y no dejes que te hagan daño", era pequeña y no sabía a qué se refería, mi verdadero padre se llamaba Hinamori Tsumugu, por desgracia mi madre se casó con el hombre equivocado, el…. Maltrataba a mi madre…. y también a mí pero mi madre nunca se enteró, mi padrastro no quería que mi madre tuviera a mi hermana, así que un día cuando yo ya tenía 8 años llego a casa enojado y la iba a golpear pero yo me puse en medio y recibí el golpe después de eso todo se volvió negro y es por eso que no recuerdo a mi padre, perdí la memoria, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital atada a unas máquinas en eso entro una señora con un bebé en brazos, no sabía quién era, luego que me explico todo, me dijo que ella era mi madre y aquella niña era mi hermana pequeña y que estuve en coma por 3 meses así que tuve que ir a psicólogos y las únicas cosas que recordé fue a mi padrastro, que mientras me golpeaba me decía "Todo es tu culpa nunca debiste haber nacido, solo eres un estorbo, hasta tu propio padre te abandono", y lo otro fue lo que dijo mi padre que anteriormente les mencione, sin embargo ayer vi a mi padrastro y tiene a mi padre encerrado en su empresa, y tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con él…-Dije llorando

Todos estaban shock, hasta mis charas ellas no lo sabían porque nacieron después

Lo siento Amu-Dijo Rima llorando

No te preocupes, es solo que nunca nadie lo supo, ni mis charas, bueno una de mis charas lo sabe-Dije tristemente.

Cuál de todas?-Pregunto Ikuto ya que todas estaban confundidas

Mi primer Chara Ai, pero desde que llego mi padrastro ella desapareció y nunca volví a confiar en nadie-Dije aun triste

FIN! ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

Kira: en este Fic. Ikuto no fue controlado por Easter, pronto sabran como se conocieron.

Ikuto: Muchas gracias por leer

Amu: R & R, KIRAaMU-CHAN SUBIRA LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	10. Chapter 10- Dolor, Rescate y Regreso

Kira: olaaa, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Yaya: Kira-Chii ahora tardaste 6 días, Yaya quiere leer el capítulo.

Kira: Enserio lo siento pero estoy escribiendo nuevas historias que pronto subiré, solo acabare este proyecto y empezare a subir… ¿Amu?

Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia.

_Anteriormente_

_Lo siento Amu-Dijo Rima llorando_

_No te preocupes, es solo que nunca nadie lo supo, ni mis charas, bueno una de mis charas lo sabe-Dije tristemente._

_Cuál de todas?-Pregunto Ikuto ya que todas estaban confundidas_

_Mi primer Chara Ai, pero desde que llego mi padrastro ella desapareció y nunca volví a confiar en nadie-Dije aun triste_

**Capitulo X.- Dolor, Rescate y Regreso**

**Amu/Airi POV**

Pero, Ran no fue tu primer Chara?-Pregunto Utau mirándome con tristeza

No, en realidad fue Ai, ella nació cuando yo tenía 6 años-Dije tristemente

Y cuando desapareció?-Pregunto Nagihiko preocupado

Cuando yo tenía 7 años fue 2 días después de la boda de mi madre, debo admitirlo cuando conocí a mi padrastro era muy agradable, Ai nació de mi deseo de Amor, pero después de la llegada de mi padrastro, al ver como maltrataba a mi madre y a mi, deje de creer en el amor, un día se empezó a retorcer de dolor y se cerró en su huevo, al instante me desmaye y cuando desperté, ya no estaba su huevo- Dije tristemente

Porque nunca nos dijiste Amu-Chan-Dijo Ran inflando los cachetes

Ya te lo dije, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, por que perdí la memoria, hasta ahora la recode-Dije un poco feliz

Como era ella? Amu-Pregunto Mitsuki

Tenía el pelo de un hermoso rojo, también lo tenía rizado, y lo llevaba en una coleta larga con un broche, el broche era un rubi en forma de corazón, el vestido era color rosa pastel, con un lazo, tenía dos hermosas alas y zapatillas de ballet-Dije emocionada

Que linda-murmuro Yumi y yo le sonreí

En eso suena mi teléfono y lo contesto rápidamente

_**Conversación telefónica**_

_**¿Hola?-Dije fríamente**_

_**Amu, donde estas me tienes muy preocupada?-Dijo Aoi con angustia**_

_**Estoy dando un paseo-mentí con una sonrisa **_

_**Me alegra que estés bien, por favor no regreses a "Control Company" te están buscando…**_

_**De repente empecé a escuchar gritos de Aoi, mientras decía que no sabía dónde estaba u que por favor no me hicieran daño, en eso se corta la llamada.**_

Aoi te salvare-Susurre

Que paso Amu-Pregunto Ikuto preocupado

Lo siento me tengo que ir, tengo algo importante que hacer-Dije con una sonrisa fingida mientras me iba.

Amu/Chan-Gritaron Ikuto, Nagihiko, Utau y Rima

_Minutos después…_

**Amu/Airi POV**

Cuando llegue, rápidamente entre al edificio y me encontré a Aoi tirada en el piso sangrando al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Aoi despierta, por favor-Susurre

Por fin llegas- Me dijo mi jefe fríamente

Que le hiciste-Grite enojada

Uhh, esa basura que intento protegerte es una inútil-Dijo riendo

Ella no es basura, es una gran persona a comparación tuya-Grite llorando.

Guardias llévenla a la celda del sótano y de paso a esta basura-Dijo el jefe tranquilamente mientras me señalaba a mi y a Aoi

Dos guardias me agarraron de los brazos, por más que intente quitármelos de encima era imposible, eran muy grandes, cuando llegamos al sótano, los guardias me aventaron al piso junto con Aoi, pero la alcance a atrapar antes de que cayera, no quería que le hicieran más daño por mi culpa, en ese instante entraron unos científicos con una jeringa muy grande que tenía un líquido morado que brillaba.

Guardias, tomen a la chica-Grito un científico

Si, Señor-Dijo un guardia mientras me levantaba del piso y me empezaba a jalonear.

Tranquila pequeña, esto no te dolerá nada-Dijo dulcemente el científico mientras me encajaba la aguja.

Empecé a sentir un ardor horrible, mis charas me veían muy preocupadas.

Mentí, duele mucho-Dijo el científico maliciosamente

Después de que me quitara la aguja los científicos salieron del sótano y yo caí inmediatamente al suelo estaba muy débil, no podía moverme.

Chicas-Les hable a mis charas

Si, Amu-Dijeron mis Charas preocupadas

Vayan por ayuda-Dije antes de desmayarme en el suelo frio

Nos dividiremos en grupos-Dijo Yumi

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, vayan por ayuda en cuanto Mitsuki, Hikari, Hana, Natsuki y yo cuidaremos a Amu y Aoi-Continuo Yumi

Si-Dijeron todas

**Sueño de Amu**

_Amu, Despierta tienes a las chicas muy preocupadas-Escuche una voz muy dulce_

_Quién eres?-Le dije asustada_

_Era una chara muy linda, parecía un ángel_

_Uhh, que mala ya me olvidaste-Dijo la chara fingiendo llorar_

_Ai?-Dije temerosa_

_Cuanto tiempo Amu-Dijo Sonriendo_

_Ai, te extrañe mucho, lo siento por dejar de creer en ti-Dije tristemente_

_Eso ya es pasado, solo queda vivir el presente, pero ahora despierta-Dijo seriamente_

_Que Despierte?-pregunte confundida_

_Nos vemos pronto, Amu-Dijo sonriendo_

_Ai, no, no me dejes no otra vez-Dije llorando_

_Ai se acercó a mi cara y me limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar, mientras me susurraba frases alentadoras._

_No te preocupes, volveré pronto, solo cree en mi-Dijo Ai tiernamente_

**Fin del Sueño**

**Ikuto POV**

Estaba en la sala, con Utau, Rima y Nagihiko platicando sobre Amu, pero luego entran por la ventana Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia muy agitadas.

Ikuto, Amu está en problemas-Dijo Dia apresurada

Que paso?-Pregunte preocupado

Unos científicos le inyectaron algo, la verdad no sé qué era-desu-Dijo Suu preocupada

Era energía X-Dijo Dia seriamente

Energía X?-Pregunto Utau confundida

Hicieron un experimento con los huevos X y al parecer los convirtieron en un líquido inyectable-Respondió Dia.

Nos pueden llevar ahí?-Pregunte preocupado

Si, síganos-Dijo Ran y Miki

Nos guiaron a un Gran edificio, que en la punta del edificio tenia las letras "CC" en rojo.

Amu, está en el sótano- Dijo Miki

Como llegamos, sin que nos vean?-Pregunto Rima

Pasaje secreto-Dijeron las cuatro Charas sonriendo mientras nos llevaron atrás del edificio

Dia quito unas Ramas del suelo, y ahí abajo había un poso con unas escalera, empezamos a baja y llegamos a un cuarto, que tenía muchos archivos, y una puerta que decía salida.

Que hay tras la puerta?-Pregunto Nagihiko desconfiado

El sótano-Dijo Ran

Abrimos la puerta y habían muchas celdas, el lugar era muy obscuro y estaba muy tenebroso, caminamos por el largo pasillo en busca de Amu.

Aquí-Dijo Suu y nosotros la seguimos

Amu?-Dijo Rima asustada

Amu, estaba en el suelo parecía estar inconsciente y junto con Aoi que parecía estar sangrando, también estaban sus charas que intentaban limpiar la sangre.

Trajimos ayuda-dijo Dia

Por favor ayúdenos a sacarlas de aquí-Dijo Yumi llorando

Si, Yoru transfomacion de personalidad-Dije seriamente

Si-nya-Dijo Yoru sonriendo

_Transformación de Personalidad: __**Black Lynx**_

Ahora nosotros-Dijeron Rima, Nagihiko y Utau

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Seraphic Charm**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Beat Jumper**_

_Transformación de Personalidad:__** Clown Drop**_

Cargue a Amu, y los otros cargaron juntos a Aoi, cuando salimos del edificio nos dirigimos a mi casa.

**Amu POV**

Desperté y me dolía mucho la cabeza, luego recordé a Ai en mi sueño, a que se refería que nos volveremos a ver … ¿Quizá vuelva a creer en el Amor?

Ai-Susurre

Veo que despertare-Dijo una voz

Ah, ikuto que hago aquí?-Pregunte confundida

Te trajimos después de salvarte-Dijo sonriendo

Oh, gracias-Dije tristemente

Te pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupado

No, nada-Dije con una sonrisa fingida

Conozco esa sonrisa, que te pasa?-Insistió Ikuto

Solo pensaba en mi padre y en Ai-Dije llorando un poco

Pues creo que necesitaras ayuda, para buscar a tu padre- Dijo Ikuto sonriendo

Es mejor que vaya sola, no quiero que les hagan daño-Le dije preocupada

Pero no me perdonaría si te hacen daño-Dijo preocupado

¿Por qué?-Susurre

Porque te amo-Dijo sonriendo

Me sonroje, y empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago es a lo que llaman ¿Amor?

Yo también te amo-Dije sonrojada

Ikuto la tomo de la barbilla y empezaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios rozaron, y luego profundizaron el beso, Ikuto la tomo de la cintura y Amu enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Ikuto. Cuando terminaron el beso, un huevo rosa con un corazón hecho con rubi se dirigió a Amu.

Ai?-susurre temerosa

Por fin vuelves a creer en el amor-Susurro dentro de su huevo

Lo siento Ai-Dije tristemente

No te preocupes, pero todavía no es tiempo que nazca, solo esperame-Volvio a susurrar Ai

Lo hare-Dije sonriendo

El huevo es de Ai?-pregunto Ikuto sorprendido

Si, gracias por hacer que creyera de nuevo en el amor-Dije felizmente

No es nada-Dijo Sonriendo

Amu-Dijo Rima entrando

Rima-Dije mientras me dirigía a Rima y la abrasaba

Porque tan feliz-Pregunto Rima sonriendo

Ai, volvió-Dije felizmente

Eso es genial-Dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo

Hola, Amu-Chan-Dijo Nagihiko

Hola Na-de-shi-ko-Dije sonriendo

Como lo sabes?-Pregunto Nagi sorprendido

Es un secreto y Utau?-Pregunte sonriendo

Salio con Kuukai-Dijo Rima

Parece, que todos están muy enamorados-Susurro Ai desde su huevo

Eso es bueno- le conteste sonriendo

El amor, trae felicidad a los corazones que no la tienen-Dijo Ai, aunque estaba en su huevo sabía que sonreía

Y yo soy la prueba-Dije sonriendo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Kira: enserio perdón por el retraso

Utau: ya era hora tardaste una semana

Kira: Lo siento

Amu e Ikuto: Por favor dejen R & R


	11. Chapter 11-Un Amuleto Misterioso

Kira: Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Ikuto: Cállate y empieza el capitulo

Kira: ok .

Amu: a KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara, solo le pertenece la historia

_Anteriormente_

_El amor, trae felicidad a los corazones que no la tienen-Dijo Ai aunque estaba en su huevo sabia que sonreía_

_Y yo soy la prueba-Dije sonriendo_

**Capitulo Xl.-Un Amuleto Misterioso**

**Amu POV**

De repente empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era insoportable…

Amu, pasa algo?-Pregunto Aoi preocupada mientras entraba a la habitación

M-me du-ele-Dije con dificultad

La energía X-murmuro Dia

En eso caí al suelo, y rápidamente el huevo de Ai se abrió, ella me vio con sus ojos preocupantes y se me acerco lentamente y puso su pequeña mano en mi frente.

¿C-rei que no s-aldrías de tu huevo en un tiempo-dije entrecortada

Si tú me necesitas, siempre estaré aquí- Me dijo Ai sonriendo dulcemente

Ahora solo no te duermas, eres muy fuerte Amu, esa energía negativa no te hara daño ¡Solo confía!-Dijo Decidida

Ai puso un a mano en mi pecho, y empezó a brillar de un color rosa con naranja…

_Energy Absorption X-_Murmuro Ai concentradamente, mientras de mi cuerpo salía un liquido morado. Ese liquido se convirtió en 10 Huevos X!.

Amu, transformación de personalidad-Dijo Ai sonriente

Si-Conteste emocionada

Transformación de personalidad: **Amulet Love Angelic**

Mi cabello estaba rizado acomodado en una coleta alta sostenida por un rubí, mi vestido era blanco con pequeños listones lilas y rosas, con unas botas blancas, también tenía alas eran muy hermosas y por ultimo tenía un collar, era un rubí de color carmesí en forma de corazón.

_Purification of souls_-Susurre dulcemente, inmediatamente los huevos se empezaron a purificar lentamente…

Deshice la transformación pero en mis manos aún tenía el collar, ahora que lo veía con más atención era muy hermoso.

Amu, eso fue impresionante-Dijo Rima, mientras Nagihiko asentía

No les puse atención, estaba muy interesa en el collar ¿Para qué servía? ¿Por qué no desapareció junto con la transformación?

Que es eso Amu?-Pregunto Ikuto interesado

No respondí

Amuuuuuu!-Gritaron mis charas

Amu-Chan?-Dijo Ai preocupada

Ai, para que sirve esto?-Pregunte curiosamente

Hasta que salio de su trance- Dijo Aoi aliviada

Reí nerviosamente

Pero ¿Qué es?-pregunte impaciente

Es algo que tendrás que descubrir sola-Dijo Ai misteriosamente

Odio los misterios-Susurre

Te doy una pista, este es un amuleto mágico y yo soy su guardiana, este sirve para purificar huevos X, y muchas más cosas que descubrirás al paso del tiempo-Dijo Ai mientras tomaba el collar de mis manos y me lo colocaba en el cuello

Cuídalo mucho!-Continuo AI

Que me cuentan?-Dijo Utau entrando emocionada

Ohh Utau, te presento a Ai, mi primer Shugo Chara-Dije felizmente

Awww, Que linda-Dijo Utau abrazando fuertemente a Ai

Utau la estas matando-Dije preocupada

Oh, Perdón-Dijo aflojando el abrazo pero aún tenía una sonrisa

Porque tan feliz hermanita?-Pregunto Ikuto ocultando su curiosidad

Adivinen!-Dijo Utau

Haber, saliste con Kukai a un concurso de ramen-Dije seriamente

Aja-dijo emocionada

Quedaron empatados, como de costumbre-Dije sonriente

Si-Dijo confundida

Fueron a la fuente que está enfrente del centro comercial-Continúe riendo

Utau solo asintió, viéndome confundida

Te pidió que fueras su novia, tú le dijiste que sí emocionada y luego él te beso-Dije con una sonrisa picarona.

Me estabas espiando?-Pregunto sonrojada

No, como crees-Dije riendo

Utauu!-Grito una voz

Escuche que alguien grito el nombre de Utau y empecé a escuchar pasos en la escalera y yo me empecé a poner nerviosa. Entro un chico alto de tez bronceada, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeralda.

…

¡¿Qué hacen aquí ellas dos?!-Grito el chico señalándonos a mí y a Aoi

Kukai-Dijo Utau preocupada

_Uhh, ahora ¿Qué hago?-_Pensó Utau nerviosa

Bueno, es una larga historia-Dije nerviosamente

Tengo tiempo-Dijo Kukai viéndome fríamente

En primer lugar-Dijo Nagihiko

Ya encontramos a Amu-Continuo Rima

Enserio? Por qué no regresa?-pregunto Kukai emocionado

Por qué Amu es Airi-Dijo Ikuto

Como saben que no miente?-Pregunto Kukai ahora fríamente

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia-Susurre

Si Amu-Chan?-Dijo Ran energética

Okey, ya me quedo claro-Dijo Kukai nerviosamente

Pero porque recolectas huevos X?-Pregunto kukai tristemente

No era yo, mi padrastro me controlaba-Dije seriamente

Te pudo hacer otra pregunta?-Pregunto curiosamente

Ya la estás haciendo, pero dime-Dije burlonamente

Si no recuerdo mal, cuando te vi por primera vez como Airi, tenías el cabello negro y ojos negros, pero ahora tienes el cabello morado y ojos color chocolate, y tú tenias el cabello rosa y ojos dorados-Dijo Kukai confundido

Eso fue por la energía X, aparte me borraron la memoria, pero ya la recupere-Dije emocionada

Me alegra que regresaste Hinamori, pero mírate ya no estás en forma, vamos a tener que entrenar mucho-Dijo Kukai sonriendo

Oh, no-murmure

Ohh, mi celular-Dijo Aoi contestando

**Aoi POV**

De repente empezó sonar mi celular-…

Ohh, mi celular-Dije mientras contestaba

_Conversación_

**Veo que escapaste con mi hija-Dijo mi jefe enojado**

**Ella no es tu hija, solo le haces daño-Grite enojada**

**Amu POV**

**Ella no es tu hija, solo le haces daño-Grito Aoi enojada**

Rápidamente le quite el teléfono y conteste.

**Deja de meter gente en nuestros asuntos **_**"padre"**_**-Dije fríamente**

**Oh, querida-Digo dulcemente**

**¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!-Grite enojada**

**Que busques el embrión-Dijo enojado**

**Y si no que?-Dije retándolo**

**Mato a tu padre-Dijo dulcemente**

**Cobarde-Grite antes de cortar la llamada**

_Fin de la conversación _

Amu-Chan, tranquila encontraremos a tu padre-Dijo Ai preocupada

Si, pero antes debemos vencer a mi padrastro- Dije seriamente

Solo ten fe, cofia en ti, en el humpty lock y en el rubi-Dijo Ai confiada

Lo hare-Dije decidida

Me tengo que ir ya-Dije seriamente

No te preocupes, se pueden quedar-Dijo Utau refiriéndose a mi y Aoi

Gracias, pero yo me tengo que ir, pero te encargo a Aoi-Dije seriamente

Yo me voy contigo-Dijo Aoi decidida

No, no quiero perder más gente importante para mi-Dije mientras la abrazaba

No te quiero dejar sola-Dijo Aoi llorando

Volveré no te preocupes-Dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

No dejes que te haga daño-Dijo acariciándome la cabeza

Si mamá-Dije sarcásticamente mientras salía por el balcón con un cambio de personalidad con Ran

**Ikuto POV**

Amu salió por el balcón muy decida.

Utau, voy al parque-Dije fríamente mientras me fui

Yoru cambio de personalidad-Dije seriamente

Si-Nya-Dijo Yoru mientras me salían orejas y cola de gato

Empecé a perseguir a Amu por los árboles, hasta que llegamos a un parque y ella se detuvo de repente.

Ikuto, te vi desde que salimos de tu casa ya baja-Dijo Amu, con los ojos cerrados

La Abracé por detrás y le susurre en el oído

Que buenos reflejos-Dije burlonamente

I-Ikuto suéltame-Dijo Amu sonrojada

No quiero-Dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y le mordía la oreja

Gato pervertido-Murmuro sonrojada

Solo para ti-Dije tiernamente

La voltee hacia a mí, y la bese dulcemente mientras envolví mis brazos en su cintura, ella puso sus brazos detrás de mí cuello mientras acariciaba mi cabello con manos.

Te Amo Ikuto-Dijo dulcemente

Yo más-Dijo mientras puse su cabeza en mi pecho y la abrazaba pero ella se alejó un poco de mí.

Me tengo que ir-Dijo tristemente

Suerte Amu-Dije mientras la besaba por última vez antes de que se fuera

Te veo mañana-Dijo sonriendo

**Fin del capitulooo!**

Kira: Que tal?, Siento por no subir capítulos últimamente

Ikuto: Según ella esta ocupada -_-

Kira: O.O

Yaya: Si Kira-Chi que estabas haciendo?

Kira: Pronto le diré por ahora

Amu: **R & R**


	12. Chapter 12-Secreto Revelado

**Kira: Aquiii! El siguiente el capitulo**

**Utau: Solo Cállate y escribe **¬¬

**Kira: Ok . , pero no te enojes "sale corriendo mientras Utau la persigue"**

**Yaya: Es tu culpa, porque no estas actualizando -3-**

**Ikuto: Al Grano!**

**Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia…**

_Anteriormente_

_Me tengo que ir-Dijo tristemente_

_Suerte Amu-Dije mientras la besaba por última vez antes de que se fuera_

_Te veo mañana-Dijo sonriendo_

**Capitulo Xll .- Secreto revelado**

**Amu POV**

-Amu-Chan a donde vamos-desu - Dijo Suu con una carita preocupada, mientras se sentaba en mi cabeza.

-A conseguir dinero – Dije mientras corría a casa, para ir por las cosas necesarias .

Toque la puerta, esperando a que me abrieran…

-Amu! Querida – Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Hola Mamá – Dije dulcemente mientras correspondía su abrazo

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre dos cosas– Dijo mi madre ahora seriamente

Me adentre a la casa, y rápidamente me senté en un sillón, mientras mi madre iba por té, en cuanto llego se hizo un silencio incomodo, que yo decidí romper.

-Y de que querías hablar? -pregunte preocupada, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té

-Bueno cuando te dije que pedí un dinero a Aoi, era mentira fue mi culpa que estés en esa empresa porque me case con el hombre equivocado –Dijo mi madre mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

-Bueno madre, eso ya lo sabía, pero no te preocupes ya es pasado, y que es lo otro que me querías decir?-pregunte curiosamente

-Es que ya sé dónde está tu padre, al parecer se escapó de donde lo tenían –Dijo mi madre entre seriamente y preocupada

-Y-y donde e-está? –pregunte temerosa de la respuesta

-Al parecer está en E.U, lo iras a buscar? –pregunto preocupada

-Sí, pero tendré que comprar un boleto de avión de Japón a E.U –Dije seriamente

-Sabes cuándo iras? –pregunto temerosa

-Primero tengo que librarme de esa empresa –Dije secamente mientras me paraba y me iba a mi habitación para recoger unas cosas. Tome mi violín en su estuche y una foto de mi padre.

-Amu-Chan, ya está obscuro afuera –Dijo Ran preocupada

-Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia ya no son huevos X –Dije sorprendida

-Yep, solo falta Mitsuki-Chan –Dijo Ai emocionada

-Si –dije en un susurro mientras les sonreía

-Amu vámonos que ya es de noche –Dijo Miki seriamente

_En la sala_

-Madre, ya me voy me saludas a Ami -Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si cuídate mucho y ten cuidado con tu violín no te lo vayan a robar -Dijo mi madre mientras me besaba la frente.

Salí de mi casa perezosamente cuando de repente Ai grita

-Amu siento huevos vacíos -Grito Ai

-En dónde? –pregunte preocupada

-Por aquí –Dijo Yumi mientras yo la perseguía, al parecer ahí estaban los guardianes y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

_Con los Guardianes_

**Utau POV**

Llegamos a un lugar, no sé con exactitud cuál y vimos un montón de huevos azules, si no mal recuerdo se llamaban Empty Eggs. Intente purificarlos con una canción pero era imposible.

-Chicos no puedo purificarlos –Dije preocupada

**Amu POV**

-Yumi transformación de personalidad –Susurre

-Si Amu –Dijo Yumi emocionada

_Transformación de Personalidad: _**Heart Music**

-Airi –Gritaron Tadase, Kairi y Yaya, pues eran los únicos que no sabían que yo era Amu

-De donde salieron esos huevos –Pregunte confundida

-Quee? No los hiciste tú? –Pregunto Utau dudosa

-No –Dije secamente

Me voltee hacia mis charas y les susurre…

-Chicas cuídenme el violín, es muy importante para mi –les susurre a mis charas

-Sabemos que es importante para ti ya que te lo dio "el" –Susurro Mitsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

Me puse en posición para cantar… luego sonó una melodía y empecé a cantar.

_Es un golpe al corazón, con mis ansias yo no puedo_

_Me canse de tus palabra, esas se las lleva el viento_

_Qué esperas no lo sé, somos todo y somos nada_

_No me besas no me abrazas, pero hay algo en tu mirada_

_Que me dice que te encanto y te fascino cuando bailo asi…_

_Atrévete acercarte otro poquito y te diré que si…_

_Quiero probar, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos esta noche_

_Para robarte un beso dulce que te derrite y enamore_

_Quiero quedarme junto a ti, para llenar mis ilusiones_

_De tus encantos que son tantos, que no nos ganen los temores…_

_Eh eh eh diré que si… yo no creo en tu timidez si te mueres de las_

_Ganas, si tus risas y suspiros, siento algo que me habla que_

_Me dice que te encanto y te fascino cuando bailo a si… _

_Atrévete acercarte otro poquito y te diré que si Woh._

_Quiero probar, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos esta noche_

_Para robarte un beso dulce que te derrite y te enamore_

_Quiero quedarme junto a ti para llenar mis ilusiones _

_De tus encantos que son tantos, que no nos ganen los temores_

_Eh eh eh … dire que si… oh…oh… oh_

_Quiero probar, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos esta noche_

_Para robarte un beso dulce que te derrite y te enamore_

_Quiero quedarme junto a ti para llenar mis ilusiones_

_De tus encantos que son tantos, que no nos ganen los temores_

_Quiero probar, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos esta noche_

_Para robarte un beso dulce que te derrite y te enamore…_

_Ie… dire que si oh.. oh…oh..oh dire que si…. Oh…oh..oh._

Acabe la canción y los huevos se empezaron a purificar rápidamente mientras yo deshacía mi transformación, me di media vuelta para alejarme pero una voz me detuvo…

-No dejare que obtengas el embrión –Grito Tadase furioso

-No crees qué estas siendo egoísta? –Pregunte seriamente, mientras los ojos de Tadase se abrieron en shock

-Tú no eres la indicada para decir eso, solo quieres el embrión para cumplir tu deseo, tu no piensas en los demás-Dijo Tadase fulminándome con la mirada

-No hables así de Amu-Chan –Grito Ran enojada

-Ran!-Grite nerviosamente

-Eres tu Jocker? -pregunto Kairi ajustándose las gafas

-…- No respondí

-Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Hinamori-san-Dijo Tadase decepcionado

Derrame una lágrima, pero no dejaría que me vieran actuando tan débil así que solo me di la vuelta y camine desapareciendo en la obscuridad.

**Ikuto POV**

Vi una lágrima en la cara de Amu, pero ella solo se dio la vuelta caminando con su violín, hasta que desapareció en la obscuridad de la noche.

-Porque le dijiste eso?-Pregunto Utau furiosamente mientras lloraba

-Porque es la verdad-Murmuro Tadase defendiéndose

No lo aguante más y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, y se escuchó un ligero clic. Kairi se acercó a Tadase y luego dijo

-Ikuto-san, le rompiste la mandíbula-Dijo kairi volviendo a ajustarse los lentes

-Se lo merece-Dije mientras me iba a buscar a Amu

_HORAS DESPUES (EN EL PARQUE)_

**Amu POV**

-Lo siento Amu-Chan-Susurro Ran tristemente

-No importa, Ran ya era que lo supieran-Dije con una sonrisa forzada

Me subí a un árbol de cerezo me acomode en una rama y cerré mis ojos, me quede dormida hasta que escuche una voz.

-Amu-Escuche la voz, se escuchaba preocupada.

Baje del árbol y me topé con…

-I-Ikuto-Susurre torpemente

-Te estaba buscando, me tenías muy preocupado-Suspiro aliviado mientras me abrazaba y no podía faltar mi sonrojo

-Aww, asi de roja pareces una fresita-Dijo sonriendo con ternura

-Tenemos que hablar-Dije seriamente

-Hablar-Pregunto negando con la cabeza

-beso-susurro

No fue una pregunta fue una advertencia, de un momento a otro, los dos nos estábamos acercando hasta que nuestros labios quedaron unidos. Fue un beso corto, cuando nos separamos me dio una sonrisa y yo me relamí los labios y su sonrisa crecio

-Más-Dijo sonriendo, mientras yo lo traía hacia mí y enredaba mis brazos en su cuello

-Más-Dije sonriendo dulcemente

**Fin del capitulo!**

**Amu: Aww, que romántico**

**Yaya: Ya quiero la continuación -3-, siempre lo dejas en la mejor parte**

**Kira: hehe "sale corriendo"**

**Utau: siempre es asi**

**Ikuto R & R**


	13. Chapter 13-Un libro Antiguo

**Kira: Yo Minna!, les quiero presentar a mis charas n.n**

**¿?: hola mi nombre es Saku! Y naci de su deseo de poder expresar más sus setimientos ya que kira es muy timida.**

**¿?:Yo, me llamo Yumi, naci de su deseo de ser una diseñadora de modas y de mejorar se baile!**

**Saku: ahora se preguntaran la apariencia de nuestra dueña**

**Yumi: Ella no es muy alta, tiene cabello negro y ojos azules*-*, siempre lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y siempre viste de negro combinado con rosa. **

**Amu: En fin, luego hablamos de eso…. A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo le pertenece la historia.**

_Anteriormente_

_-beso-susurro_

_No fue una pregunta fue una advertencia, de un momento a otro, los dos nos estábamos acercando hasta que nuestros labios quedaron unidos. Fue un beso corto, cuando nos separamos me dio una sonrisa y yo me relamí los labios y su sonrisa crecio_

_-Más-Dijo sonriendo, mientras yo lo traía hacia mí y enredaba mis brazos en su cuello_

_-Más-Dije sonriendo dulcemente_

**Capitulo Xlll- Un libro Antiguo**

**Amu POV**

Después de despedirme de Ikuto fui a un hotel rápidamente me puse a dormir…

_Ala mañana siguiente_

Ya en la mañana observe mejor el hotel era muy caro pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba, adentro tenía una habitación, una pequeña sala y una cocina. Ahora solo quedaba conseguir el dinero.

-Amu ¿Dónde conseguirás el dinero?-Pregunto preocupada mi pequeña chara Natsuki con cara temblorosa

-Tocare el violín en la calle-Dije simplemente mientras tomaba mi violín y me fui tranquilamente hacia el centro comercial.

…

_En una casa cualquiera._

**Yaya POV**

-Porque tengo que ir de compras Pepe-tan!-Dije haciendo un puchero

-Porque tu madre está ocupada cuidando a Tsubasa-tan, y no lo puede dejar solo-dechu-Dijo Pepe regañando a Yaya

-Pero no estaría solo, porque yo me quedaría en casa y asunto arreglado-Dijo Yaya con su típica expresión -3-

-No recuerdas la última vez que te dejaron a cargo de Tsubasa-tan, fue un total desastre-dechu-Dijo Pepe con una sonrisa nerviosa

**FlashBack**

_**Yaya estaba en casa, comiendo dulces tranquilamente, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que se escuchó un llanto.**_

_**-Yaya-tan haz algo-dechu-Dijo Pepe tapándose los oídos**_

_**-Pero no sé qué quiere!-Grito Yaya preocupada**_

_**-No era hora de su leche-Dechu-Grito Pepe desesperado**_

_**-Es cierto pero como se prepara?-pregunto Yaya buscando el biberón y la leche**_

_**-Yaya, ya volvimos-Grito su madre desde la puerta**_

_**-Mama, ayúdame, ayúdame, no puedo preparar el biberón-Dijo Yaya mientras abrazaba a su mama mientras lloraba**_

_**Rápidamente su madre preparo la leche y se la dio a Tsubasa, mientras Yaya seguía llorando en el piso mientras murmuraba "No me dejes nunca más con tsubasa" una y otra vez.**_

**Fin FlashBack (CONTINUAMOS CON YAYA POV)**

-Tienes razón, creo que es mejor venir de compras que cuidar a Tsubasa-Dije con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

Rápidamente compre todas las cosas necesarias para hacer sopa miso, que haría mi madre, en cuanto Salí de la tienda escuche un violín, fui hasta donde venía el sonido y vi mucha gente ahí al parecer estaban viendo al violinista. Cuando acabo la canción mucha gente dejo dinero en el estuche del violín y por fin vi quien era la persona que tocaba.

-Amu-Chii-Murmure levemente

-Habla con ella Yaya-tan es tu oportunidad-dechu-Susurro en mi oído Pepe

-Tu crees que ella no recolectaba Empty Eggs por el embrión?-Le pregunte a Pepe curiosamente

-Recuerdas que dijo que la amenazaron-dechu-Dijo Pepe sabiamente mientras yo recordaba lo que nos había dicho Amu-Chii antes.

-Tienes razón-Dije mientras corría hacia donde estaba Amu-Chii

**Amu POV**

Recogí mis cosas, y me quede parada observando a donde iría a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar el hotel. Cuando sentí un peso en mi espalda y voltee rápidamente.

-Yaya-Susurre sorprendida mientras Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia sonreían felizmente hacia Pepe

-Te Extrañe Amu-Chii-Murmuro mientras apretaba el abrazo

-Yo también Yaya-Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Después de un rato Yaya me soltó, y me invito a su casa, a lo cual yo me negué porque tenía que seguir buscando trabajo pero al final me convenció.

_En Casa de Yaya_

-Adelante-Dijo Yaya felizmente mientras había la puerta

-Perdón por la intromisión –Susurre levemente mientras me adentraba a la casa

-Are! no hay nadie en casa, pero al parecer mi madre dejo comida en el refrigerador-Dijo Yaya mientras leía una nota que estaba en la mesa

-Entonces de que quieres hablar?-Pregunte curiosamente

-De nada en particular, solo que ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos-Dijo Yaya tristemente

-Si, el peor tiempo de toda mi vida… sin mi familia, sin mis amigos, mis charas eran huevos X y yo era maltratada-Dije con un aire de tristeza.

-Eras maltratada?-Pregunto Yaya con una mueca de dolor

-Mi padrastro, lo ha hecho desde que era pequeña, por eso en la escuela era tan fría, y no quería tener amigos, tenía miedo de la gente, hasta que los conocí a ustedes, supe que no todo en la vida eran tristezas y preocupaciones-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Amu-chii, lo siento mucho-Dijo Yaya mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas

-Porque te disculpas, tu no tienes la culpa-Susurre mientras la abrazaba.

-P-Por que n-nunca nos d-dijiste?-Pregunto Yaya entre sollozos

-No quería preocuparlos, pero ya no pienses en eso, solo piensa en el futuro-Dije mientras me separaba del abrazo de Yaya

-Que te espera en el futuro Amu-chii?-Pregunto Yaya curiosamente

-Mucho, salir de esa empresa y buscar a mi padre, ahora quítate esas lagrimas que esa no es la Yaya que conozco-Dije sonriendo felizmente

-Tienes razón, esa no soy yo!-Dijo Yaya saltando de arriba hacia abajo

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya está atardeciendo-Dije mirando hacia la ventana

-Adios! Amu-Chii-Dijo Yaya con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias por todo-Dije mientras salía de la casa con una sonrisa y me dirigía al hotel.

_En el hotel_

-Amu hay que ir a ver a tu mamá, le dijiste que la verías hoy-Me recordó Ai

-Tienes razón, solo voy a tomar una ducha y salgo para allá-Dije mientras me dirigía al baño

Cuando Salí de bañarme rápidamente me vestí y guarde los huevos de mis charas en una bolsa un poco más grandes que la que usaba cuando era un guardián en fin cuando acabe de guardar lo que ocupaba me fui hacia la casa de mi mama.

-One-Chan-Grito Ami en cuanto me vio

-Yo, Ami-Dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-Amu-Chan bienvenida-Dijo mi madre mientras se unía al abrazo

Todos nos sentamos en la sala, tomamos un poco de té y hablamos de cosas triviales.

-Bueno Amu, Ami y yo iremos a visitar a la abuela ya que esta enferma, asi que ya nos vamos, lo siento por no poder pasar más tiempo contigo-Dijo mi madre tristemente

-No importa Mama!, se van con mucho cuidado-Dije mientras besaba en la frente a Ami, y abrazaba a mi madre

-Adios! Onee-Chan-Dijo Ami con su típica sonrisa

-Adios vuelvan pronto-Dije mientras veía como se iban en el auto.

Me sente en la cocina y la platique un rato con mis charas.

-Amu, que crees, nos dijo Eru que Aoi se fue de viaje para despejarse- Dijeron Hikari, Yumi y Natsuki al unísono con una sonrisa

-Lástima que nosotros no podemos hacer eso-Dijo Mitsuki tristemente

-Lo bueno es que estamos juntas chicas, gracias por todo-Dije felizmente

-Si, mientras estemos juntas todo estará bien- Dijeron Ai y Dia al unisono

-Oye Amu, tienes un mensaje-Dijo Ran saltado la cuerda-

-Claro-Dije mientras tomaba el teléfono para ver el mensaje

_CONVERSACION POR MENSAJE_

_**Amu ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Estamos preocupados por ti… En Especial mi hermano **_^^

"_**Utau"**_

…

_**Estoy en la casa de mi Madre… pero me estoy hospedando en un hotel**_

"_**Amu"**_

…

_**Oh, pásame la dirección del hotel pare visitarte luego… **_^^

_**POSDARA: Apenas te fuiste y ya te extraño **_**(T^T**)

"_**Utau"**_

_**...**_

_**Tsk… ya me harte de mensajera… mejor te llamo **_^^

"_**Amu"**_

_FIN DE LA CONVERSACION_

No espere respuesta de Utau, solo le llame, cuando contesto solo puede oír sus grito chillones, reclamándome.

-Ya Utau, estoy bien no te preocupes- Dije interrumpiendo sus gritos

-Es que Chica, me tenias muy preocupada-Dijo Utau más calmada

-Que te ´parece si mañana voy a visitarte y vamos de compras-Dije con una sonrisa

-Claro, bueno ya me voy dice mi hermano que te ama! Okey no lo dijo pero sé que lo piesa adiós-Dijo cortando la llamada

Me fui a mi antigua habitación para recoger una cosas! Cuando de repente llega Suu…

-Amu, el ático está sucio que tal si lo limpiamos!-desu-Dijo Suu con una gran sonrisa

-Claro-conteste simplemente

Del techo baje unas escaleras y subí al ático, para ser sincera yo nunca entre ahí. Cuando estábamos limpiando encontré una caja, adentro tenía un libro muy antiguo que en la cubierta decía TSUMUGU HINAMORI

-Este libro tiene el nombre de mi padre-Dije sorprendida

-Parece un Diario-Dijo Dia apareciendo detrás de mi

En Efecto eso era un diario, eso significa que tengo pistas sobre el pasado de mi padre, ahora solo tenia que leerlo para descubrirlo…

**CONTINUARA!**

**Kira: Wow por fin esta terminado el capitulo**

**Saku y Yumi- Perdon por el retraso –reverencia-**

**Ikuto: R & R**


	14. Chapter 14-Descubriendo El Pasado

**Kira: Yo, Chicos**

**Saku: Como se han dado cuanta esta vez actualizamos más rápido**

**Yumi: Es para disculparnos por el retraso de nuestra dueña**

**Utau: Ha empezar con el capítulo, esperamos que lo disfrute**

**Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo le pertenece la historia….**

_Anteriormente_

_-Este libro tiene el nombre de mi padre-Dije sorprendida_

_-Parece un Diario-Dijo Dia apareciendo detrás de mi_

_En Efecto eso era un diario, eso significa que tengo pistas sobre el pasado de mi padre, ahora solo tenia que leerlo para descubrirlo_…

**Capitulo XV- Descubriendo el Pasado**

**Amu POV**

Tomé el pequeño libro entre mis manos, y según por la fecha que tenia mi padre empezó a escribir en él cuando tenía mi edad, 12 años…. Lo abrí delicadamente y empecé a saltarme unas páginas hasta que llegue a algo que me sorprendió. Rápidamente empecé a leer

_Querido Diario_

_Hoy al despertar me encontré con algo sorprendente, había un huevo en mi cama, al parecer algo iba a nacer ya que estaba caliente así que tome un cojín y acomode el huevo ahí, el huevo tenía una apariencia extraña, era un huevo azul con pequeñas cámaras dibujadas._

_Con Mucho Cariño _

_TSUMUGU HINAMORI_

-Así que mi padre tenía un Huevo Chara- Murmure sorprendida mientras caminaba hacia a mi habitación

-Amu-Chan, es malo leer lo diarios de otras personas- Regaño Suu

-Suu, en unas ocasiones son necesarias hacer estas cosas, y más si son para bien de esa persona importante para nosotros-Le dije a Suu con una cara de tristeza, y ella solo asintió levemente.

_Querido Diario_

_Han pasado tres días desde que me encontré aquel el extraño huevo, sé que nadie me creerá si se lo digo, pero como sé que tu no me cuestionaras por ser un libro te lo diré, bueno de ese huevo nació un ser extraño, decía ser un Guardián Chara y tenía la apariencia de un fotógrafo y que nació de ese deseo. Ser un fotógrafo._

_Con Mucho Cariño_

_TSUMUGU HINAMORI_

Me adelante más fechas hasta que volví a encontrar otra cosa que me llamo la atención, que hasta casi se me cae el diario de la sorpresa…

_Querido Diario_

_Ahora me encuentro en la Academia Seiyo, he hecho muchos amigos, entre ellos mi mejor amigo Tsukiyomi Aruto, luego conocimos aún chico de nuestra edad llamado Amakawa Tsukasa, después de un tiempo nos dijo que si nos queríamos unir a un club llamado Guardianes, ahí nos explicó que solo cuyas personas que tengas Caracteres Guardianes pueden entrar… Aruto y yo aceptamos y así fue como nos hicimos guardianes, Aruto tomo el puesto de KING y yo el de JACK en cuanto la QUEEN fue Hoshina Souko y el ACE fue Akamatsu Midori._

_Con Mucho Cariño_

_TSUMUGU HINAMORI_

-N-no p-puede ser-Dije entrecortada por la sorpresa

-¿Qué pasa Amu?-Pregunto mi chara Hikari preocupada

-Mis padres, y los de Ikuto fueron Guardianes de la Academia Seiyo-Dije aún sorprendida

-Quizás en ese entonces Aruto se enamoró de Souko y Tu Padre de tu Madre-Dijo sabiamente Yumi mientras Ai asentía.

Guarde el Diario con mucho cuidado en una mochila, y empecé a caminar hacia el hotel, cuando pase por un callejón alguien me jalo y me acorralo en la pared.

-Que quieres-Dije con dureza

-Tu qué crees-Dijo el chico mientras besaba mi cuello y apretaba el agarre

-AYUDAAA! IKUTO-Grite mientras lloraba, el chico puso una mano en mi boca para que ya no pudiera gritar

Le lance una mirada a mis charas para que supieran que buscaran ayuda, ellas asintieron mietras volaban rápidamente por los cielos. El Chico ahora empezó a besar mis labios y no pude evitar sentir asco.

**Ikuto POV**

Iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles mientras Yoru no dejaba de hablar…hasta que se escuchó un grito, yo no le tomé tanta importancia y seguí caminando. Hasta que vi a las pequeñas charas de Amu volado con velocidad.

-Ikuto, Ikuto, Amu están en problemas-Dijo Natsuki rápidamente con una carita preocupada

-¿Qué, que paso?-Pregunte rápidamente

-Eso no importa, solo vamos-Dijo Dia preocupada por su dueña

Las charas de Amu, me llevaron hasta un callejón, según ellas Amu se encontraban en ese lugar, y lo comprobé cuando escuche un gemido. Rápidamente entre y me encontré con una escena horrorosa, Amu estaba acorralada en la pared sin blusa mientras ella lloraba, el chico la besaba para ahogar el llanto así que se escuchaban puros gemidos.

**Amu POV**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el chico seguía besándome, y las lágrimas caían de mi rostro. De repente deje de sentir el contacto del chico en mi piel, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré al chico tirado en el piso sangrado de la cara, y también me encontré con Ikuto viéndome preocupadamente. Caí al piso de rodillas y empecé a llorar, Ikuto me abrazo y seguí llorando es su pecho, cuando ya no salió otra lagrima de mis ojos, me separe de Ikuto y me di cuenta de que no traía blusa e Ikuto me veía fijamente.

-Pervertido-Dije levemente mientras me ponía la blusa e Ikuto solo una pequeña risita

-Vámonos de aquí-Susurro Ikuto en mi oído, mientras yo solo asentía y nos íbamos caminando, nadie dijo nada en el camino pero fue un silencio cómodo

-Y donde te estas quedando?-Pregunto Ikuto preocupado

-En un hotel-Dije suavemente

-Ya veo-Contesto Ikuto simplemente

-Como está tu padrastro?-Pregunte curiosamente

-Pues esta manejado muy bien la empresa, y al parecer ya arreglo los papeles del divorcio con mi madre-Dijo Ikuto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y no quieres buscar a tu padre?-Pregunte suavemente pero curiosa

-Nah, Utau y mi madre me necesitan, quizás cuando todo se arregle iré-Dijo mirando al cielo

-Y tú? Iras a buscar a tu padre-Dijo Ikuto mirándome

En ese momento, pensé en decirle sobre el diario, pero presentía que ese no era el momento adecuado para decirle.

-Quizá, en un futuro cercano-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, e Ikuto me devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno llegamos-Dijo Ikuto enfrente de las puertas del hotel.

-Gracias, nos vemos-Dije mientras lo besaba en la mejilla levemente sonrojada

-Nos vemos-Dijo mientras se iba con Yoru a su lado

Antes de dormir, tome una ducha, y rápidamente me dormí… Al día siguiente recibí un mensaje de Utau

**Yo, pequeña Amu lista para ir al centro comercial**

"**Utau"**

…

**Un poco, tuve una noche pesada**

"**Amu"**

…

**Nos vemos en frente de la fuente del centro comercial**

**A las 3:00**

"**Utau"**

…

**Okey , ahí te veo**

"**Amu"**

-Miki, puedes prepararme un atuendo?-Pregunte mientras me dirigía a la ducha

-Si, Amu-Chan-Dijo Miki mientras empezaba a dibujar bocetos

Me dirigí a la ducha, al salir me encontré con un vestido rosa pastel, con algunas flores en los bordes, y unos tacones rosas. Rápidamente me vestí y agarre los huevos de mis chara y salí caminando al Centro Comercial.

**Utau POV**

Llegue al Centro Comercial, y al parecer Amu aún no había llegado, así que me senté en la fuente a esperarla.

-Utau-Chan, sabes qué día es mañana?-Pregunto Eru curiosamente.

-Sí, es 24 de septiembre-Dije algo pensativa

-Y? No sabes que se celebra?-Pregunto curiosa Iru, mientras yo abría mis ojos de golpe

-EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE AMU-Grite, y todos los del centro comercial me vieron curiosos, yo desvié la mirada avergonzada

-Shhh, mira ahí viene Amu, no digas nada-Dijo Iru viendo hacia la dirección en la que venía Amu

**Amu POV**

En cuanto llegue al lugar de encuentro con Utau, ella rápidamente me abrazo y empezó a llorar…

-Utau, porque lloras?-Pregunte preocupada mientras me separa del abrazo

-Ikuto me dijo lo que paso a noche ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Utau limpiándose las lagrimas

-Supongo, aunque todavía estoy algo cabreada-Dije simplemente

Entramos al Centro Comercial y a Utau se le iluminaron los ojos, y de repente me empezó a arrastras por todas las tiendas. En cuanto a lo lejos pude divisar a Rima y a Yaya.

-Nee Utau, esas no son Rima y Yaya?-Pregunte mientras señalaba a una Rubia con una cara de fastidio y a una castaña comiendo un helado alegremente

-Oh, cierto vamos con ellas-Dijo sonriente mientras me arrastraba a donde estaba ellas -.-

-Amu?-Pregunto preocupada Rima

-Amu-Chiii-Grito Yaya mientras me abrasaba

-Yo, Rima, Yaya-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

En cuanto las cuatro acabamos las compras nos fuimos a comer, las chicas estaban platicando alegremente, pero yo solo pesaba en una cosa…"_Definitivamente debo encontrar a mi padre"._

**Continuara…**

**Kira: Uff, ya por fin acabe el capitulo**

**Yumi: Ya la muy floja quería dejarlo a la mitad**

**Kira: Lo siento O.O**

**Saku: Hoy es hora de contestar Comentarios, Muchas gracias a:**

_little rock-_**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animo mucho ha seguir escribiendo el fic n.n**

_estefania_-**Gracias por esperar, la verdad si me he estado atrasando en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca**

_HikaruMichaelis4869__-__**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, en verdad lo aprecio mucho**_

noelia tsukiyomi-**Si, se lo tenia muy merecido Tadase, no se por que se me ocurrio ponerlo como un engreído, pero se me hizo que iba bien con la historia.**

**Ikuto. R & R**


	15. Chapter 15-Donde Esta el Verdadero Amu?

**Kira:….**

**Sakuu: Pasa algo Kira**

**Kira: Estoy algo deprimida por que nadie comento en el capitulo anterior T.T**

**Yumi-Zape en la cabeza de Kira- Baka! Ya querias dejar el fic sin continuar**

**Kira: Gomen T3T**

**Amu: A KiraAmuChan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo la historia**

_**Anteriormente**_

_-Amu?-Pregunto preocupada Rima_

_-Amu-Chiii-Grito Yaya mientras me abrasaba_

_-Yo, Rima, Yaya-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa_

_En cuanto las cuatro acabamos las compras nos fuimos a comer, las chicas estaban platicando alegremente, pero yo solo pesaba en una cosa…_**"**_**Definitivamente debo encontrar a mi padre".**_

_**Capitulo XVl.- Donde Esta la Verdadera Amu?**_

_**Utau POV**_

_Como lo sospechábamos, Amu de nuevo olvido que era su cumpleaños, asi que las chicas y yo le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa!._

_-Okey, como quedamos, la fiesta se organizara en la casa de Utau-Dijo Rima_

_-Sip, y yo traeré la comida-Concluyo Yaya_

_-Bueno recuerden que la fiesta es hoy a las 6:00 mantengan a Amu ocupada o algo necesitamos que no se acerque aquí para nada-Dijo Nagihiko preparando las meses…_

_…_

_**Amu POV**_

_Estaba tranquilamente caminando hacia la empresa, ya que el Maldito director tiene algo importante que decirme._

_-Amu, que vamos a hacer hoy?-Dijo Ran con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro_

_-Nada interesante-Dije con un tono aburrido_

_-Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños-desu-Dijo Suu con las mejillas infladas_

_-Suu, sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso-Dije entrando a el edificio tranquilamente_

_…._

_-Quiero ver al director-Dije fríamente_

_-Adelante Hinamori-Dijo la recepcionista sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que se encontraban ahí_

_**Normal POV (Yeii el primer POV Normal)**_

_En la oficina del director se veía a una pelirosa en las sombras con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro._

_-Amu, tienes que hacerlo-Dijo Kaori con una sonrisa maliciosa __**(N/A: Es el nombre del director)**_

_-No, lo hare-Dijo la pelirosa con una mirada determinada_

_-Oh, sí que lo harás, ¡Guardias!-Dijo Kaori mientras dos guardias agarraban a Amu y la dirigían a un laboratorio._

_-¿Qué van a hacerme?-Dijo Amu con el ceño fruncido_

_-A ti nada pequeña, pero a ellos si-Dijo señalando a nada más y nada menos que a Hinamori Midori y Hinamori Ami_

_-Ni te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima-Dijo Amu soltándose del agarre de los guardias. Pero estos rápidamente la agarraron de nuevo._

_-Recolecta los huevos que te pedí y no pasara nada malo-Dijo Kaori mientras movía un mechón del cabello de Amu a tras de su oreja_

_-Lo hare-Dijo Amu suspirando con derrota_

_-Otra cosa Amu, no te acerque a Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Dijo Kaori seriamente, mientras Amu abría los ojos por la sorpresa_

_-Que pasa si no lo hago?-Dijo Amu retándolo_

_-Oh, chica sé que lo harás, porque si no dalo por muerto y no solo él sino también a los Guardianes-Dijo riendo malvadamente_

_-De acuerdo pero si les pones un dedo encima, tú date por muerto-Dijo Amu con una mirada de odio_

_-Trato, ahora retírate, ah por cierto aquí se quedara tu familia hasta que cumplas con lo debido-Dijo fríamente_

_-NO-Grito la pelirosa enojada_

_-La vida no es justa Amu, ahora cuídate y no hables con los Tsukiyomis ni los Guardianes-Dijo mirando amenazadoramente_

_-Hai, Kaori-Dijo la chica mientras apretaba los puños_

_Nuestra heroína, salio a las calles, cuando se encontró a alguien que precisamente no quería ver en este momento_

_-Hinamori-san-Dijo con aura furiosa un rubio_

_-Yo, Ho-to-ri-Dijo Amu con voz cantarina _

_-Tsk, maldita traidora-Dijo Tadase con una mueca y Amu hizo algo inesperado, agarro del cuello a Tadase y lo acorralo en una pared._

_-Tu no sabes nada de mi, Hotori-Gruño Amu soltándolo mientras ella ya se iba caminando_

_-Cobarde-Grito Tadase detrás de ella_

_-No soy tú-Grito Amu de regreso_

_**Ran POV**_

_Miki, Suu, Dia, Mitsuki, Hikari, Natsuki, Yumi, Ai y yo nos estábamos susurrando cosas sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Amu, que de seguro Amu no asistiría._

_-Que haremos, Amu no puede socializar con los Guardianes-Dije preocupada_

_-No podemos hacer nada-Dijo Dia viendo tristemente a su dueño_

_-Amu-Susurro Miki _

_-Demonios ya son las seis es hora de la fiesta, eso significa…-Intente decir pero me interrumpió un grito._

_**Amu POV**_

_Camine distante por las calles, al parecer mis charas tenía un conversación desde mi punto de vista era algo serio… Un grito de repente me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Amu-Chii-Grito una voz a lo lejos._

_-__Demonios es Yaya__-Pensé_

_-Amu-Chii, vamos a la casa de Utau-Chii-Dijo Yaya con una gran sonrisa_

_-Lo siento Yuiki-San tengo cosas importantes que hacer-Dije fríamente zafándome del brazo de Yaya, Yaya abrió sus ojos cuando mencione su apellido en lugar de su nombre._

_-Amu-Chii ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Yaya preocupada mientras yo apretaba mis puños_

_-Nada-Dije inexpresiva mientras me iba dejando ahí a Yaya con la boca abierta_

_**Yaya POV**_

_Me fui del lugar muy sorprendida, cuando llegue a la casa de Utau abrí la puerta y encendí las luces y todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa!_

-Yaya, donde esta Amu?-Pregunto Ikuto preocupado

-No lo sé, algo le paso a Amu, ella me trato muy fríamente-Dije con los ojos llorosos

-Amu-Utau susurro

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, fue puro silencio pero ¿Qué paso con Amu?

**Amu POV**

Me quede sentada en el banco del parque sin decir nada, mis charas también me veian tristemente.

-No hay necesidad de que este más aquí-Dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa triste

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Hikari y Natsuki al Unisono

-A que se refieren- Pregunte preocupada

-Amu, no estás buscando tu libertad, no me necesitas, volveré cuando sea el momento-Dijo encerrándose en su huevo mientras yo emezaba a sollozar

-Yo soy luz, como lo dice mi nombre, tu corazón no tiene luz cuando la encuentres volver-Dijo Tambien encerrándose en su huevo

-Y yo conformo todas tus personalidades, si estamos incompletas yo desapareceré- Dijo Natsuki encerrándose.

-Chicas-Susurre con lagrimas en los ojos

-Amu-Susurraron el resto de mis charas al unisono

-Porque todos me abandonan-Dijo sollozando

-Amu, siento la presencia de charas-Dijo Ai preocupada

Rápidamente me levante, y vi a los Guardianes corriendo hacía mí, yo solo los mire fríamente

-Amu, que te pasó?-Pregunto Ikuto Preocupado

-Nada de que preocuparte Tsukiyomi-Dije fríamente

-Esa No es la Amu de la que me enamore!** Donde está la verdadera Amu?**-Grito Ikuto tristemente

**Continuara….**

**Kira: Un poco corto**

**Sakuu: Es que sigue deprimida**

**Yumi: Esperamos su opinión n.n y por favor perdonen a Kira**

**Ikuto: R & R**

Yatta-Nee!


	16. Chapter 16-Soledad

**Kira:Yo Minna, acabo de recibir un mensaje que me preguntan por que no actualizo más rápido y esas cosas…**

**Yumi: La razón es que nuestra dueña todavía va a la escuela y ella tiene una beca, y si baja las calificaciones le quitan la computadora.**

**Sakuu: Sip, hasta la regañan por sacar 8 que exagerado ¿no? O si me han dicho que si podía poner loa capítulos más largos, este será normal pero intentaremos hacerlos más largos la proxima vez**

**Amu: A KiraAmuChan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo le pertenece la historia.**

_Anteriormente_

_-Amu, que te pasó?-Pregunto Ikuto Preocupado_

_-Nada de que preocuparte Tsukiyomi-Dije fríamente_

_-Esa No es la Amu de la que me enamore!____Donde está la verdadera Amu?-Grito Ikuto tristemente_

**Capitulo XVll.- Nuevas Situaciones y ¿SOLEDAD?**

**Amu POV**

Me sorprendí mucho por lo que dijo Ikuto y una duda cruzo mi mente ¿Quién soy yo en realidad? Soy solo un títere que cumple ordenes? O qué demonios soy yo.

-La verdadera Amu-Susurre tristemente

**Dia POV**

Esto es malo el brillo de Amu se está opacando si esto sigue asi yo también desapareceré…. Amu reacciona por favor. En ese instante sentí una punzada en el peco y gemí de dolor

-A-amu- Dije con dificultad mientras mi huevo se empezaba a cerrar

**Amu POV **

Escuche la voz de Dia rápidamente la busque con la mirada y encontré su huevo en el suelo. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro.

-Dia por que? Porque todos me abandonan- Sollocé con la mirada perdida

-Solo tengo a Ran, Miki, Suu, Yumi, Hana y Ai 6 Chara en total-Pensé tristemente mientras todos los Guardianes veían sorprendidos la escena

-Porque no haces tu trabajo querida-Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi con un pequeño toque de burla.

-Kaori-Susurre con un deje de enojo

-Más vale que trabajes o ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a t….-Kaori intento decir pero yo lo interrumpí

-Solo tengo que recolectar los huevos verdad?- Pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Si, y mantente alejado de "ellos"-Dijo fríamente

-Hana, transformación de personalidad- Le dije al único de mis charas que aún tenia una X en él.

-Si-Dijo Hana con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué paso con ella, solia ser muy dulce

**Mi propio Corazón Abrir…**

**Transformación de personalidad: Ángel Negro**

Mi cabello de volvió de color negro lo tenia suelto y me llegaba hasta los talones, mis ojos también cambiaron, se volvieron un color rojo sangre y mi equipo era un vestido negro, unas botas del mismo color, y unas enormes alas negras.

_Empecé a cantar una canción que escribí, y demostraba como me sentía._

Hoy se han roto tus sueños  
alguien te a visto llorar  
oscuro es el silencio  
en tu interior un pesar  
gente que mira a tu alrededor  
pero no te importa nada  
sabes que quieren algo mejor  
aunque su anguilo se acaba

Grita muy alto deja escapar  
el ángel negro te ayudara  
cree en ti mismo y en nadie mas  
amigos que tienes te traicionaran

Atrás quedo el silencio  
de una falsa amistad  
si tu empiezas la guerra  
yo la quiero acabar  
falsas sonrisas de consolación  
que ya no engañan a nadie  
si es que con otros te encuentras mejor  
sal de mi vida y no vuelvas traidor

Grita muy alto deja escapar  
el ángel negro te ayudara  
cree en ti mismo y en nadie mas  
amigos que tienes te traicionaran

Atrás quedo el silencio  
de una falsa amistad  
si tu empiezas la guerra  
yo la quiero acabar  
falsas sonrisas de consolación  
que ya no engañan a nadie  
si es que con otros te encuentras mejor  
sal de mi vida y no vuelvas traidor

Grita muy alto deja escapar  
el ángel negro te ayudara  
cree en ti mismo y en nadie mas  
amigos que tienes te traicionaran

Grita muy alto deja escapar  
el ángel negro te ayudara  
cree en ti mismo y en nadie mas  
amigos que tienes te traicionaran,.

Huevos azules comenzaron a llenar el lugar, los Guardianes ya transformados empezaron a luchar, dando todo por los sueños de los demás. Yo solo los veía tristemente, de repente sinti que alguien me jalo y vi que era Kaori.

-Nos vemos Guardianes-Dije fríamente

_En Control Company_

-Buen trabajo Amu, solo ponle más empeño la próxima vez y así encontraremos el embrión-Dijo Kaori con una sonrisa

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dije Con una mirada triste

-¿Qué es?- Dijo aún con la sonrisa

-Cuando nos dejaras en paz a mi y a mi familia-Dije apenas en un susurro

-Cuando encuentres el embrión así que apresúrate el tiempo corre… tic tac tic tac-Dijo moviendo su dedo a un lado a otro.

-Hai Kaori-Dije con los dientes apretados

-Como te dije que me llamaras-Dijo burlonamente

**-**Hai, Kaori-_sama_- Dije con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, pequeña-Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

**Utau POV**

Estábamos en mi casa sentados en el sofá en un silencio incomodo que yo decidí romperlo con un grito

-¿Qué a pasado con Amu?-Grite frustrada

-Utau calmate- Dijo Ikuto con el ceño fruncido

-Tsk, Como puedes estar tan tranquilo es tu novia-Grite enojada

-Todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica Utau-Dijo Nagihiko un poco tenso

-Hai, Amu nunca nos traicionaría deben haberla obligado-Dijo Rima seriamente

-Según por lo que escuche, Amu ha perdido más charas aparte de Dia- Dijo Kairi ajustándose los lentes

-Hai-Susurre tristemente

-…-Ikuto solo veía a la ventana sin decir nada

**Ikuto POV**

¿Por qué Amu?, porque dejas que te hagan daño, acaso solo piensas en ti misma, piensas que no nos importas, apuesto a que no sabes cuánto nos preocupamos por ti,

-Que tal si vamos a buscarla a su casa?-Sugirio Yaya con la mirada baja

-Oe, es una buena idea-Dijo Utau levantándose del sofá

**Normal POV**

Una pelirosa iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de "Control Company", supuestamente iban a hablar de su próximo concierto.

-Que bueno que nos honraste con tu presencia-Dijo el director burlonamente

-Solo dígame que va a hacer esta vez-Dijo la pelirosa con fastidio

-Ok pequeña tranquila que no tenemos prisa…no por ahora-Dijo esto último en un susurro

-Bueno continuemos-Dijo la chica de cabello rosado rodando los ojos

-De acuerdo, mira te dare una lista de canciones, que sirven para atraer los Empty Eggs, el concierto será mañana a las 8 de la noche que no se te olvide-Dijo el Director hojeando unos papeles

-Ok, me retiro-Dijo la Chica mientras salía de la oficina, pero ella no se dio cuenta que ese concierto le causaría más problemas.

**Amu POV**

Estaba en una cabina, al parecer tenia que grabar para un disco que sacare muy pronto, empecé a cantar la primera canción de la lista. Se llamaba _Mi soledad y Yo_, acaso todas la canciones se refieren a como me siento!.

Cómo estás, qué tal te va  
Allí es de día, no es de noche  
Es bonita esa ciudad, para ir de vacaciones?  
Y el hotel, era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso  
Como en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos  
En madrid está lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre  
Solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente  
Estoy loco por que vuelvas  
Hace tanto que te fuiste  
No te irás a enamorar allí, lo prometiste  
Por favor, cuando puedas llámame  
Que mi soledad y yo  
Sin ti no nos llevamos bien  
Me paso el día planeando  
Nuestro encuentro imaginando  
Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó  
Te amaré, con la cuerpo y con el alma  
Con la piel y el corazón  
Vuelve pronto, te esperamos  
Mi soledad y yo  
Ya no te entretengo más

Se que te está esperando alguien  
Dile que debe hablar más bajo  
Al que ha dicho que no tardes

-Amu no estas cantando como acostumbras te ¿sientes bien?-Pregunto mi manager Yumiko preocupada, ella y yo hemos llegado a estar muy cerca por que ella también la obligan a trabajar aquí, ella es muy dulce y siempre se preocupa por lo demás, sobre su apariencia ella tiene el cabello negro y unos hinoptizantes ojos azules

-Es solo que no quiero dañar a mis amigos-Dije mientras saltaba una pequeña lagrima

-Se lo que sientes, es horrible ¿no? Dañar a tus amigos-Dijo con la mirada perdida

-Si, pero esto no es nada, comparado con tu pasado-Dije tristemente

-Fue una de las peores épocas de mi vida-Dijo Yumiko sollozando

-Jajaja, ya que ustedes están tan animadas harán un dueto-Dijo el director apareciendo por la puerta

-Yo no puedo cantar-Susurro Yumiko

-Si puedes, lo que pasa querida es que perdiste el amor de la música cuando ellos murieron-Dijo el director con diversión

-Muere Idiota-Grito Yumiko mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara y salía del lugar

-Ya tengo un proyecto "Airi & Yumiko el dueto del año"-Dijo el director mientras miraba a la puerta por donde salió anteriormente Yumiko

-Por que también la metes en esto-Grite enojada

-Porque quiero-Dijo el Director simplemente.

…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Kira: Ya esta… Gomen por no actualizar es que me fui a Francia**

**Saku: Mmm los franceses dan miedo –ocultandose en una esquina-**

**Yumi: Francia es muy lindo, pero no cuando un chico empieza a acosar a kira**

**Kira: La verdad me dio miedo –Sollozando-**

**Ikuto: R & R**


	17. Chapter 17-El pasado de Yumiko

**Kira: Yo, tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ahora un ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE.**

**Sakuu: Como recordaran, Yumiko salió en el capítulo 9 pero era Amu con un cambio de personalidad con Miki, pero en realidad se baso en la verdadera Yumiko para transformarse, ya que Amu y Yumiko son amigas**

**Yumiko- Arigato por sus comentarios, y les aviso que tenemos un resumen que pronto lo publicaremos –reverencia-**

**Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara, pero si le pertenece Yumiko y la historia**

_Anterormente_

_-Muere Idiota-Grito Yumiko mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara y salía del lugar_

_-Ya tengo un proyecto "Airi & Yumiko el dueto del año"-Dijo el director mientras miraba a la puerta por donde salió anteriormente Yumiko_

_-Por que también la metes en esto-Grite enojada_

_-Porque quiero-Dijo el Director simplemente._

**Amu POV**

Pobre Yumiko, después de todo lo que ha pasado, todavía la obligan a esto. Pero se preguntaran ¿Qué paso? Pero bueno esa es una historia para más adelante.

-Yumi-Chan, perdón por meterte en esto- Dije en un susurro

-No te preocupes Amu, no es tu culpa es solo que no se si pueda cantar –Dijo sollozando fuertemente mientras yo la abrazaba

-No llores Yumi-Dijo un chara con una apariencia angelical **(N/a: es el chara de Yumiko)**

-Lo sé Mei, no vale la pena llorar, pero mes que perdí mi sentimiento por la música hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Yumiko con una sonrisa triste

-Yumi-Chan-susurre levemente

**Yumiko POV**

Yo, mi nombre es Hitomi Yumiko y tengo 15 años, mi vida es muy trágica y llena de problemas, yo en realidad perdí el sentimiento por la música a los 7 años edad por un trágico "accidente".

-Yumiko, prepárate para la prueba- Dijo el Director con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara

-Hai-Dije con una mueca de fastidio

-Más tarde-

-Buen Trabajo, Hinako Airi-san (Amu) me encanto la nueva canción- Dijo el maestro de canto a Amu, mientras ella solo asentia

-En cuanto a ti Hitomi-san, no te puedes rehusar a cantar- Dijo el maestro enojado

-Pues mira como lo hago, No-voy-a-cantar te quedo claro-Dije fríamente

-Maldita mocosa- Murmuro el maestro entre dientes

-Me retiro- Dije con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras salía por la puerta

**Amu POV**

Rápidamente, salí en busca de Yumiko y la encontré en la sala de música, rápidamente me escondí detrás de la pared cuando la escuche tocar el piano pero me sorprendí cuando empezó a cantar. **(N/a: La voz de Yumiko cantando es las Ai Otsuka por si quieren oir)**

_Ai Otsuka- fiends_

_Intente alejarme caminando, sin llevarme nada, _

_El haberte conocido aquel día, sigue siendo un_

_Tesoro para mí._

_Escondí mi cara durante el crepúsculo_

_Por qué no quería que la vieras, ya que derramaba _

_Pequeñas lágrimas, y eso no va conmigo…Deje ir tu_

_mano con cuidado. Si hubiera podido decirte_

_adiós, seguramente te hubiera olvidado con_

_más facilidad ¿verdad?._

_Sin consigo verte de nuevo algún día _

_Espero ser capaz de darte las gracias, puedo oír_

_Tu risa desde esa foto, hace eco por todos lados_

_Las pequeñas lágrimas que derrame eran tan patéticas_

_Que actué de forma horrible a posta, si hubiera podido_

_Hablarte como siempre quizá hubiera sido más sencillo_

_Sonreí_

_Si consigo verte de nuevo algún día, espero poder hablarte_

_Del mismo modo en el que solía hacerlo, si hubiera podido_

_Decirte "no me olvides" ¿Hubiese sido capaz de creer en lo _

_que fuese?_

_Solo quiero ser un poquito más fuerte, para asi poder ser+_

_Más sincera conmigo misma. Si hubiera podido decirte adiós _

_Seguramente te hubiera olvidado con más facilidad ¿verdad?_

_Si consigo verte de nuevo algún día, espero poder ser_

_Capaz de darte las gracias._

_Intente alejarme caminando, sin llevarme nada, _

_El haberte conocido aquel día, sigue siendo un_

_Tesoro para mí._

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa que ellos estén muertos-Dijo mientras demarraba pequeñas lagrimas

-Pobrecita, ha pasado por mucho desu~- Dijo Suu tristemente

-Aunque tiene una voz hermosa- murmuro Miki, mientras todos asentimos con las cabeza

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto de pronto la voz de Yumiko

-…- Todos, guardamos silencio para luego salir corriendo

**Yumiko POV**

Cuando termine de cantar, escuche susurros detrás de la pared

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pregunte, pero nadie me contesto

-Ojala no haiga sido el jefe- Dijo Mei mi chara con la voz temblorosa

-Estoy contigo, si lo era estamos más que muertas- murmure nerviosamente

-En fin vamos a caminar-Dijo dulcemente Mei

-Si-Dije tomando mi estuche de violin, que era de un hermoso color purpura y lo puse en mi hombro delicadamente

Fuimos al parque y me senté en un banco, comiendo un helado tranquilamente, hasta que veo que se me acerca una chica rubia y ojos violetas

-Amu eres tú?, de nuevo hiciste volviste a hacer un cambio de personalidad- Dijo la chica con voz esperanzada

-No, mi nombre es Hitomi Yumiko-Dije secamente

-Espera tu eres real?-Grito la chica desconcertada

-Si, creo que Amu utilizo mi apariencia con tus amigos, con un cambio de personalidad con Miki-Dije levemente

-Asi que eres Amiga de Amu, Ah por cierto me llamo Utau-Dijo Utau seriamente

-Si, Amu y yo somos amigas y un gusto en conocerte Utau-Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Aree, tu también tocas el violín-Pregunto Utau con curiosidad

-Si, desde muy pequeña lo toco-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya veo-Dijo Utau devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Bueno nos vemos Utau-Dije mientras me iba corriendo

_**-Control Company-**_

-Uno, dos, uno, dos- Murmuro el maestro de baile aplaudiendo en cada número, mientras Amu y yo bailábamos.

-Perfec, chicas- Dijo el profesor con un guiño

-Si solo falta que Yumiko cante y listo- Dijo el director mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Cuando tengas tu castigo, cantare- Dije enojada mientras Amu me veía sorprendida

-Sabes que aquí mando yo ¿verdad?- Dijo el director con un gruñido

-A mí nadie me controla- Dije fríamente mientras salía del estudio, en eso recibo un mensaje…

_**Necesitamos hablar nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 8:00pm**_

_**Amu**_

Rápidamente conteste

**Nos vemos donde siempre**

**Yumiko**

Cheque la hora en mi celular y apenas eran las 6:00 pm asi que decidí tomar un paseo por las calles

-Owww!-Dije en cuanto choque con un chico

-Lo siento- Murmure mientras veía al chico de cabello y ojos zafiro

-Fíjate por donde caminas-Dijo el chico simplemente mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto- murmure para mí misma mientras me iba caminando

-No era el novio de Amu?-Pregunto Mei curiosamente

-Si, lo era Mei-Murmure mientras mi otro chara salía de la bolsa

-Se lo dirás a Amu?- pregunto Mio tranquilamente

-No la quiero preocupar- Dije simplemente

-Si, hay que protegerla a toda costa-Dijo Mei con una sonrisa

-Si, por que no la quiero perder tambien- Dije mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas

-Yumi-Murmuro Mio

-Mio mejor escóndete, nadie sabe que tengo otro chara-Dije limpiándome las lagrimas mientras Mio asentia

**Amu POV**

Me encontraba en el centro comercial esperando a Yumi, en cuanto la vi llegar rápidamente caminamos juntas a nuestro restaurante favorito

-Yumiko, cuéntame tu pasado-Dije seriamente, mientras Yumiko me veía sorprendida, espero unos minutos hasta que contesto

-Te lo contare-Dijo con una sonrisa triste

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Kira: Para recompensar mañana subiré capitulo**

**Utau: Gracias por esperar –reverencia-**

**Ikuto: R & R**


	18. Chapter 18-El pasado de Yumiko Parte ll

**Kira: Yo, aquí el capitulo que les prometí **

**Yumi: El dia de mañana actualizaremos la historia de ORO Y ZAFIRO, UN GRAN SECRETO**

**Sakuu: Damos gracias por su paciencia**

**Amu: A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara, solo le pertenece Hitomi Yumiko**

_Anteriormente_

_Me encontraba en el centro comercial esperando a Yumi, en cuanto la vi llegar rápidamente caminamos juntas a nuestro restaurante favorito_

_-Yumiko, cuéntame tu pasado-Dije seriamente, mientras Yumiko me veía sorprendida, espero unos minutos hasta que contesto_

_-Te lo contare-Dijo con una sonrisa triste_

**Capitulo XVlll.- El pasado de Yumiko parte ll**

**Yumiko POV**

Me sorprendió que Amu me preguntara sobre mi pasado, pero supongo que es hora de que confie en alguien…para contarle mi _pasado._

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 7 años, mis padres y yo sufrimos un "accidente", pero yo estaba bastante segura de que no se trataba de un accidente, era demasiado obvio…

**FlasBack**

_**-Mama?**_** Quienes son ellos- pregunto una pequeña niña de 7 años de hermoso cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos azules.**

**-Yumiko, lo lamento pero es hora de que nos separemos-Dijo la madre de la niña tristemente**

**-Te queremos Yumi, debes ser fuerte-Dijo el padre besando la frente de la niña**

**-A dónde irán?-Pregunto la pequeña sollozando**

**-Iremos con esos hombres, pero todo estará bien-La intento tranquilizar su padre pero se vio interrumpido por uno de esos hombres**

**-No. Están equivocados, la niña viene con nosotros es una orden del director "**_**Kaori"**_**- Dijo uno de los hombres enfadados**

**-Tu no le vas a poner una mano encima-Dijo su padre enojado mientras golpeaba al hombre, pero no se dio cuenta que uno de los hombres traía una pistola y le disparo…**

**FiN del FlashBack (Continuamos con Yumiko POV)**

-Yumiko, lo siento se que no es suficiente para animarte pero aun asi lo siento mucho-Susurro Amu, mientras yo seguía sollozando

-¿Qué paso después?-desuu-Pregunto Suu tristemente

-Todo fue muy rápido, mi padre no pudo esquivar el balazo y le dio directamente en el corazon…

**FlashBack**

_**-**__**Takeshi!-Grito la madre de la niña preocupada**_

_**-Papa!- Grito la niña llorando ahora fuertemente**_

_**-Ahora ustedes dos suban a la camioneta-Dijo el hombre impacientemente**_

_**-No, por favor a mi pequeña no, es solo una niña-Rogo la madre de Yumiko**_

_**-Te le quieres unir a tu esposo-Grito el hombre dándole un balazo en la pierna**_

_**-No! Por favor-Grito la niña aun sollozando,**_

_**-Que pena, pequeña- Murmuro el hombre dulcemente, mientras le daba un balazo en el corazón a la madre de la niña**_

_**La niña enloqueció completamente y le quito el arma al hombre y le disparo en el estomago**_

_**-Pequeña Insolente-Murmuro el Hombre cayendo al suelo mientras el otro golpeo a la niña hasta que quedara inconsciente ara luego subirla a la camioneta**_

**Fin FashBack**

-Despues de eso, desperté en la empresa y me obligaron a firmar un contrato, asi que desde los 7 años he trabajo para ellos-Dije con la mirada perdida

-Llevas 8 años trabajando para ellos-Dijo Amu con la voz temblorosa

-Si, los peores años de mi vida-Dije tristemente

-Sin embargo tu resplandor interior es muy fuerte- Murmuro Hana inexpresivamente

-Mi resplandor?-Pregunte con una chispa de curiosidad

-Si, ese resplandor escondido en lo más profundo de tu ser, lo que lo alimenta es tu determinación por querer escapar de tu pasado-Dijo Hana

-Arigatou, Hana-Murmure con una sonrisa

_*Se escucha el sonido del celular de Amu*_

**Amu POV**

Inmediatamente tome el celular, ya que era una llamada del director….

**Conversacion**

**-Hinamori, necesito que vengas a mi oficina con Hitomi lo antes posible-Dijo el director**

**-Hai-Dije fríamente**

**Fin de la Conversación**

-Tenemos que ir con el jefe-Murmure enojada

-Hai-Dijo Yumiko Fríamente

_-en control company-_

-Que quieres "padre"-Murmure fríamente

-A partir de mañana ira a la escuela, aquí están su horarios y las listas de sus compañeros-Dijo el director con una media sonrisa

**Lista de compañeros de Amu 1° de Secundaria**

**-Kazuto Kanae**

**-Hotori Tadase**

**-Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**-Mashiro Rima**

**-Higurashi Ayame**

**Uniforme: ** .

…

-Por que estoy con todos los guardianes-Dije con fastidio

-Porque quiero-Dijo cínicamente

**Lista de compañero de Yumiko 3° de Secundaria**

**-Tomohisa Akane**

**-Hoshina Utau**

**-Okazaki izumi**

**Uniforme:** . (Es igual que el de Utau en el anime)

_-Asi que me toco con Utau, no va a ser tan malo después de todo- pensó Yumiko_

-Mañana es la presentación del concierto y Yumiko necesito que cantes ahora o le hago daño a tu única amiga-Dijo el director

-Cantare-Murmure Friamente

_Ai otsuka Cherish_

_¿desde cuando hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas____  
__que necesitábamos en algún lugar?____  
__asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones____  
__dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío____  
__mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días____  
__tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón_____

_si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo____  
__aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí____  
__pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre____  
__estirando mi mano hacia ti_____

_el amor es algo que da tanto miedo____  
__es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos____  
__el ser adulto o el ser un niño____  
__ya no tiene nada que ver_____

_Este parece realmente mi primer amor____  
__hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino____  
__Lo que siento si me abrazas____  
__no lo siento ni en mis sueños._____

_si no pudiésemos vernos,____  
__no podría sonreír de este modo____  
__la cosa más feliz de este año____  
__ha sido poder estar a tu lado_____

_si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo____  
__aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí____  
__pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre____  
__estirando mi mano hacia ti_

Volví a sorprenderme de la voz de Yumiko, era tan melodiosa pero a la vez muy triste

-Jajaja, siempre cantando lo que dientes-Rio el director cínicamente

-Callate- Murmuro enojada Yumiko

-Pueden retirarse-Dijo el director fríamente, mientras Yumiko y yo salimos de su oficina

-Mañana será un dia difícil ¿no?-Pregunto Yumiko con un suspiro

-Ni que lo digas-Murmure pesadamente

**Fin del Capitulo!**

**Kira: Aquí esta el capitulo que les prometi**

**-Saku: esperamos sus comentarios**

**-Yumi: Muchas gracias a ****Siiory**** por sus comentarios y apoyarnos en esta historia**

**Ikuto: R&R**


End file.
